That thing you do
by TnmElovr
Summary: Bella Swan was abbandoned at the age of 3, when the cullens plan to adopt her.What happens though as Bella ages and Edward starts to fall in love with his little sister? I know its been done before but give it a chance please! Also i suck at summaries :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey!!!!!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly i dont own twilight *sigh*..... the beautiful twilight world belongs to SM.**

Chapter 1: Poor girl

**Esme P.O.V.**

I sighed heavily as I sat myself down on the couch, turning on the t.v. I flipped through a couple of channels until I decided to watch the local news. I watched as the news reporter showed up on the screen with a picture of a little girl next to her head. The little girl couldn't have been older than four and she was beautiful. She had long brown hair and big glowing brown eyes set into a heart shaped face, but there was something sad about her expression. I noticed the sign on the bottom of the screen flashing 'Breaking News.' so I quickly turned up the volume and paid more attention to the women on the screen.

_"Hello everyone i'm Natalie Shimers and thank you for tuning into the channel seven evening six news." She said talking into the microphone walking to a place that looked like an alley way._

_"We have some breaking news this evening. Last night around seven o'clock the manager of the small coffee shop Jitter Box found a little girl in the alley way when he went to throw the trash out. From what we know the girls name is Isabella Swan, age three, and her picture is to the right of the screen. When Isabella was found she was severly beaten, unconsious, and poorly clothed...."_

Oh that poor girl.

_"She was taken to the hospital and from what our sources tell us she had some enternal bleeding and a small concussion. We've also learned that they can't find her parents, and when social services came to talk to Isabella they found nothing that could help them. For now she is in their care and she is being taken well care of. If you have any news on Isabella or the where abouts of her parents please contact The..."_

"That's horrible." I said to myself.

"Whats horrible?" My son Edward asked walking into the house. The rest of my children followed in behind obviously back from the hunting trip.

"I was just watching the news.... and there was this story about a little girl.." I said._ It was just horrible.... i'll tell you all about it later when Carlisle gets home. _I finished silently only for Edward to hear. Edward raised an eyebrow at me but nodded.

"Alright." He said then headed up stairs. Alice smiled and bounced over to me.

"I saw." Alice said smiling even brighter. "Don't worry... everything will turn out fine..... besides." She said leaning in to whisper in my ear. Even though it was a lost cause. "Every one will love her." I smiled even brighter and hugged Alice thankful to her for easing some of my worries. She quickly hopped off the couch grabbed Jaspers hand and bounded up the stairs. Rosalie sat down next to me while Emmet sat down at her feet.

"What was that about?" She asked. Taking the t.v. remote and changing the channel to a rerun of 'Big Brothers.'

"You'll find out soon. Carlisle will be here any minute." I said looking back to the t.v. but not really paying any attention. My mind was still on that little girl, I just had to have her. I wanted to show her love, and i wanted her to have loving parents.... even if those parents were vampires. About twenty minutes later Carlisle was home.

**Rosalies P.O.V.**

I wonder what Esme is up to. I mean whats so important about a girl on the news?

"Carlisle." Esme said getting up from the couch to go and hug him. He smiled when he saw her and kissed her forehead.

"Hello Esme." he said.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you... well the whole family actually." She asked him. Okay.... whats going on?

"Sure." Carlisle said. Right when he said that everyone else came downstairs and we all went to sit at the dining room table.

"Okay.... now before I say anything, I want you all to listen with open minds, and please dont interrupt me until i'm done." Esme said. When we all nodded she continued. "Carlisle... I know your not really supposed to say anything... but did you get a new patient in the last 24 hours named Isabella Swan at the age of three?" She asked looking at him. Carlisle stayed quite for a while either debating to tell her or trying to remember the patient. After a while he nodded.

"Yes....why?" He asked.

"Well I saw a news report about her.... and everything that she went through was horrible." She said looking at each one of us. "She was found beaten and they dont know where her parents are.... I just..." She sighed heavily before she continued. "I want to adopt her." She said. Woah! wait what? Was she serious?! The whole room was silent until Carlisle finally spoke.

"Esme.... how do you expect us to raise her?" Carlisle asked her.

"How any normal person would... with love and a good home." She said. Edward snorted.

"Esme I dont think thats what Carlisle meant.... We're vampires.... How can we raise a human?" He asked.

"Simple." I said. "With love and a good home, just like Esme said. Now look I know we're vampires.... but this... this little girl could get a second chance.... _I_ could get a second chance." I said smiling at Esme before looking over at Edward.

"I actually wouldn't mind having another sister." Emmet said. "That just means a new playmate." He said with a big grin on his face. I smiled at him and took his hand. My husband could be such a goof sometimes.

"Well _I_ think it's dangerous." Edward said sternly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well _I_ don't give a damn." I said glaring at him.

"Rose." Carlisle and Esme scolded. I just ignored them.

"Look I want this Edward, and Esme does too, so just keep your mouth shut." I said.

"Rose.... Im not so sure about this." Jasper said. I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"You'll be fine Jazz... you wont hurt her." Alice said with a smile. "Look... The future isn't very clear, all I can see right now is everyone meeting her.... and loving her on the spot. Of course the only one being difficult is Edward." She said shooting him a look. Edward rolled his eyes and looked away.

"You all are being ridiculous." He muttered.

"Look." I said leaning forward and gaining everyones attention. "You heard what Alice said... Can we atleast meet her?" I asked looking at Esme who was looking at Carlisle. Carlisle looked at all of us for a long time before give us a small smile.

"Yes... we can meet her." He said. I smiled so wide I thought my face was gonna split in two. Esme hugged Carlisle and whispered 'thank you' in his ear.

"When can we see her?" I asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow around 2:00. She just left the hospital today.... so we should atleast give her a bit more time." Carlisle said. I can't wait..... tomorrow i'll be able to see the new possible addition to our family..... Esme's and mine second chance. Tomorrow just couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

**Well... I hope you all liked it... Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooh!!! I am back!! and I like to say a qiuck thanks to the people who reviewed this... that was so sweet!!! It made me really happy so thanks again.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight... nope not mine, sadly....**

Chapter 2: Wow pretty people

**Bella P.O.V**.

_"Where is she?!?" I heard my daddy yell. I let out a small whimper and crawled deeper into my closet._

_"I dont know.... check under the bed." I heard my mommy slur. I heard my daddy walk near my bed._

_"She's not there Renee.... Where is this little brat of yours?" He spat._

_"Hey she's your too." Mommy said. My daddy huffed an walked over to the closet._

_"Bella?" He cooed. "Come on out."_

_"You think she's in there?" Mommy asked._

_"Well where else would she be?" Daddy retorted. I heard the closet door open, and I held my breath. "HA! There you are." Daddy said. I felt him grab a firm hold on my foot and yank me. I let out a small scream trying to get out of his grasp. "Oh no you dont." Daddy said holding me up in the air by my leg. When I looked over at my mommy to see she was upside down. She smirked and strode over to me._

_"You know we dont like it when you hide Bella." She slurred her horrid breath wafting in my face._

_"Mommy-" But I didn't get to finish because I felt a stinging pian on my left cheek. I cried out in pain realising she had slapped me. _

_"Don't you even talk! Do you hear me?" Mommy screamed. Right I forgot... when I get my beatings I have to be silent and still. I quickly nodded hoping that i'd get off easy today. My father snorted and let go of my leg. I fell to the ground landing on my head. I heard my mommy laugh but it sounded far away. My vision start to get covored in gray spots, but i couldn't wait for the darkness to come fast enough. _

_"Let's get rid of her." I heard my daddy mumble. The last thing i felt before darkness could overcome me was a horrible pain in my stomach as someone kicked me._

I sat up in my bed with a gasp and looked around me. I quickly remembered I wasn't in my room at home, but in foster care. A place where mommy and daddy couldn't get me.... A place where I got food three times a day, and a place where there were actually nice toys. A place where the women in the nice purple suit said no one could hurt me anymore. I smiled to my self and laid back down in bed. I was safe! Mommy and Daddy couldn't hurt me! I was-

"Bella?" I heard Tiffany the younger kids supervisor ask. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." I said getting out of my bed and opening my door. Tiffany smiled down at me and walked into the room.

"I have good news for you Bella." She said.

"Really?" I asked. Tiffany nodded.

"It seems there's already a family intrested in adopting you!" She said happily. What? Someone already wants me? I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Already?" I asked.

"Mhmm." Tiffany nodded.

"But..... what if they dont like me?" I asked looking down at my bruised arms and legs. Tiffany kneeled down so she was close to my hieght.

"Bella dont be silly... they'll love you." She said giving me a reassuring smile. I bit my bottom lip but nodded, if she said they'll love me maybe the will.

"When will they be here?" I asked.

"Around two.... now come on lets give you a bath and get you dressed." She said standing up and grabbing my hand.

* * *

Tiffany dressed me in a yellow sundress, curled my hair and put half of it up in a yellow ribbon.

"Okay." Tiffany said leading my into a room with chairs and a table. "Just get your self comfortable and I'll go get the family, alright?" She asked. I nodded my head, and Tiffany sat me down in one of the chairs. When she left the room I became extremly nervous, hoping that the family would like me. After a minute Tiffany poked her head through the door and smiled at me. "There here." And with the she opened the door letting seven people file in. Wow these were _really_ pretty people. They quitely took their seats at the table and smiled at me.

"Hello Bella." A pretty blond man said.

"Hi." I Said quitely.

"AWW!!!! Did you hear her voice?! Isn't that just the most cutest voice you've ever heard?" A small pixie looking girl sqeualed bouncing in her seat.

"Alice... calm down." A women with caramel colored hair said. The Alice girl pouted, making me giggle. When she heard me laugh she smiled at me.

"Alright." the blond man said smiling. "Lets introduce ourselves. Shall we?" He asked. When they all nodded he turned to me. "Bella im Carlisle, and this is my wife...." He said gesturing towards the women with caramel colored hair.

"Esme." She finished for him.

"I'm Rosalie." Said a pretty blonde girl giving me a sweet smile. I smiled back shyly at her.

"I'm Emmet!" A big muscley guy boomed. My eyes widend and I shrunk into my seat a little.

"I'm Alice!" The small girl black haired girl said.

"Jasper." A honey blond boy said, giving me a small smile.

"I'm Edward." A smooth voice said. I looked to my right to see pretty a boy with bronze colored hair staring at me strangly.

"Hi, every one." I said in a small voice. Alice quickly jumped out of her seat, ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. I shivered a little at her cold embrace but huged her lightly back.

"Oh... please can we keep her?" She asked letting go of me, but staying by my side. The blond girl Rosalie chuckled.

"Alice she's not a pet." She said.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

"Alice she's not a pet." Rosalie said. _But she is the most adorable thing I ever saw!_

"Bella dear.... why dont you tell use a little about yourself." Esme asked in a motherly tone.

"Ummm...." Bella said, furrowing her eyebrows as if she had to think real hard about her answer. _Awwwww!!!! She's so CUTE!_ I heard Esme, Rosalie, and Alice think. I rolled my eyes at them turnng my attention back to Bella. I remembered how shocked I was to see her when we first walked in here. I mean she basically had bruises all over her, a cut in her chin, and a faint scar below her hair line. But beside those injuries I did have to admit she was a cute little girl. "Well.... Im three, I hate the color orange **( I know that's random.. but personally i hate that color... anyways carry on..)**, Im scared of the dark, my favorite food is chicken nuggets **(Yumm chicken nuggets!!! Gotta love 'em.. okay sorry this is the last time i'll interrupt.)**, my favorite movie is sleeping beauty, and I think old people are stinky." She said scrunching up her nose on the last part. The room was quite for a second until Emmet's booming laughter filled the room. Soon after we all followed, making Bella and Carlisle smiled at her.

"She's pretty smart for a three year old don't cha think?" Emmet asked. "I mean I've never met a three year old who could talk soo goodly." Goodly? Emmet might just be a three year old himself.

"Emmet you've never met a three year old period." Jasper said.

"Yeah well..... you get my point." Emmet replied.

"Honey?" Esme said looking at Bella. "Do you have any questions?" She asked kindly. Bella looked at Esme and then at all of us.

"Are these all your kids?" Bella asked. Esme smiled and nodded.

"Yes.. we adopted all of them." She said. Bella nodded and chewed on her lip. Hmm... I wonder what she's thinking.... Nothing... wait that cant be right! I looked at her harder trying to get in her mind. Still nothing I was drawing a blank! What in the world-

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bella asked. Oh whoops....

"Don't mind Edward."Rosalie said. "He's always been a little strange." I growled at Rose to low for Bella to hear.

"Alright..... Well why are you so big?" She asked looking at Emmet. Emmet smiled at her. _Cute girl....funny too.....Oh! I cant WAIT for her to become my new playmate._

"Because I was born big I guess...." He said shrugging. Bella made a funny face but moved on.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

OH!!! she is just the most sweetest thing in the world!

"Why are you so hyper?" Bella asked turning to look at me.

"Because im just so happy to meet you! Oh you know what? When we take you home we should go shopping for clothes! Oh and then we can take you to the park! No better yet how about we-"

"Alice." Carlisle said cutting me off. "Dont scare her."

"She's not scaring me.... she's kinda weird.. but funny." Bella said smiling at me. Weird? Well great I guess im weird now. Edward chuckled quitely but I ignored him.

"So we're taking her home?" Rosalie asked to quick for Bella to pick up. I nodded at her.

"Yep i've already seen it." I replied. Rose smiled even more wider and looked over at Esme. Carlisle looked over at me and I nodded. He smiled and looked back at Bella.

"Bella? How would you like to become a new member of the family?" He asked.

* * *

**Alrighty then..... I hope you all liked it.... I'd love some reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY!!! Wow i am loving all of your reviews!!! they always make me smile... and for some reason make me hyper..... but i think my hyperness revolves around me eating a snickers bar.... hmmm i dont know.... anyways i just wanna say thanks for the great reviews and enjoy chapter 3!**

**While writing this chapter i was listening to Invisible by Ashlee simpson... Wishes by Superchick.... and Goodbye (I'm sorry) by Jamestown story**

**Disclaimer: Twilight? nope not mine...**

Chapter 3: Ummm... okay?

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

Oh please say yes Bella, Please. Bella looked around the table looking at each one us, when she looked at me a slow smile spred across her face.

"Yes..... I want to be a member of your family." She said, looking over at Carlisle. Alice sqeauled and started clapping her hands.

"YAY!!!! I get a new sister!!!" She said, picking up Bella from her seat and giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Aice! Be gentle." I said, rushing over to Bella.

"Oh, she's fine." Alice said, shifting Bella around in arms. "Aren't you Bella?" Alice said. Bella nodded her head.

"Yes....but.." She said.

"But what dear?" Esme asked.

"Well... are you and Carl...Carlisel...umm..." She said, obviously having problems pronouncing his name.

"Carlisle?" Esme said smiling at her.

"Umm yeah... will you to be my new mommy and daddy?" She asked nervously. Looking down at her hands. Carlisle and Esme smiled at her and nodded.

"If thats what you want." Carlisle said. Bella looked up at him her eyes shining.

"Yes that's what I want." She said smiling at him. Carlisle nodded.

"Well I'll go sign the papers." He said walking out the room. YES!!!!!!!! We're adopting Bella! I looked down at Bella in Alice's arms and smiled at her. She smiled back at me before sticking her thumb in her mouth, and trying to get more comfortable in Alice's arms. I can't believe it, this little angel is going to be my second chance! Even though we'll be sisters legally, i'd treat her like my own daughter, even if i just met her she was already special to me. I sighed wanting to hold her so badly. Alice sensing this handed Bella over to me. I Smiled at Alice and took looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes, smiling around her thumb.

"Is she tired?" Emmet asked, walking towards us to look over at Bella who's eyes were fluttering shut.

"Oh I hope the papers don't take long... I really want Bella to be comfortable." Esme said smoothing back Bella's hair.

"She seems fine to me." Edward grumbled. I glared at him then looked back down at Bella.

"Whats got your underwear in a bunch?" Alice asked. Edward sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't read her mind." He said_. Haha sucks for you_. I thought to him. He glared at me then at the sleeping Bella.

"What?" Jasper said shocked.

"I can't read her mind!" He replied back bitterly.

"I heard you the first time Edward. Jeeze... I was just shocked, calm down." Jasper said.

"Sorry." Edward siad.

"Well atleast someone in this family will have some privacy." Emmet said looking at Bella.

"Well it's official." Carlisle said, walking into the room. "Bella is now a member of this family." He said smiling at her.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

YES!!!! I knew it would happen I just knew it! Bella is now my little sister! I couldn't wait to take her shopping for more clothes!

Me, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmet, all went in Edwards volvo. While Jasper went with Emse and Carlisle in the Mercedes, because he still didn't trust himself to be close to Bella. Rose sat in the back still holding Bella with Emmet.

"Mmmmm... no please." Bella mumbled. I turned around to see what Bella was talking about, but found she was still asleep.

"Im sorry.... Mommy please." She whimpered. I looked up at Rose to see her looking shocked at Bella. "Please..... Esme!!! Stop my mommy!" She cried out. Edward looked back at Bella then at me.

"Should we call Esme?" He asked me. I closed my eyes and concentrated for a second.

"No... she'll quite down soon." I said, looking back at Bella.

"Esme....." She mumbeld. Then she quited down and relaxed herself in Rosalie's arms again.

"Woah...... I wonder what she's dreaming." Emmet said. I nodded in agreement and settled back in my seat.

* * *

When we arrived home Rosalie, Esme, and I went upstairs to Bella's room. I went into her closet and pulled out a cute little princess nightgown, and walked back into her room. Esme had taken the ribbon out of Bella's hair, while Rose carefully took Bella's dress off without waking her up. When we had her in her nightgown we laid her down and silently left her room.

"I hope she wakes up soon." I said sitting down on the couch in Jaspers lap. "That way we'll still have enough time to go shopping." I said excitedly.

"Alice give her time to settle in." Esme said, sitting next to Carlisle. I sighed heavily.

"Fine." I mumbled. "Oh...by the way Esme, Bella had a nightmare while we were in the car." I said.

"How do you know?" Esme asked.

"Because she talks in her sleep." Edward said.

"Yeah she was calling for you in her dream." Emmet said.

"Oh the poor thing." Esme said.

"Hey... do you think when she wakes up she'd want to play house?" Emmet asked. **(Oh I remember when I played house.... those were the days.)**

"Ummm.... Okay?" Rosalie said giving him a weird look.

* * *

**And I am done... and let me tell ya this was kinda hard to write... to tell you the truth i kinda winged it..... so if it sucks sorry! I'd really love some reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**UGH!!!! guys i have a problem.... WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!! and ur probably thinking what? you've only got three chapters!! trust me i know.....**

**But if you guys can help me out i'd really appreciate it!!! and i'll dadicate the chapter to the person(s) who give me the best idea!!!!!**

**SO pretty please help me!!! becuse i really want to continue but i just cant right now so i'd appreciate the help!!! THANKS!**

**~TnmElovr**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY guys!!!! omg you all are ssssooo sweet! thank you all for your great ideas they really helped me. now i'd personally like to thank **

**retrogirl- you made me laugh, and it also kinda helped.**

**twilight fan- you were real sweet! and thanks.**

**Tomboy Amy- that was a great idea you gave me.... i'm gonna use it :)**

**emilylovee- your idea was awesome also... im gonna use it too :)**

**(Now this is just a little outline of the next chapter... only because i still have slight writers block, but all of your comments gave me ideas so you know im gonna give you this little snid bit as a thanks.)**

**Alice...**

"Bella! Please try this on for auntie alice!" I said pouting a little hoping to win her over. Bella sighed and crossed her little arms over her chest.

"I dont wanna! Pink is too girly." She said.

"What!?!? Pink is a BEAUTIFUL color!" I shouted making some of the people in the store look at me.

"Alice." Rosalie said picking up Bella. "If she doesnt want to wear that one in pink, choose a different color." She said.

**Emmet.....**

"Emmet! Come on it's time for the tea party!" Bella said running up to me.

"Alright, im coming." I said.

"NO! not dressed like that!" She said. I looked at her curiously and raised and eyebrow at her.

"Okay well how am i supposed to be dressed?" I asked. Bella smiled wickedly at me and motioned me to follow her.

**Rosalie....**

"Come on Bella sweetie it's time to go to bed." I said.

"But i dont want to mommy!" She whined. I stopped in my tracks and looked at her shocked. "Umm... did I say something wrong?" She asked.

**Carlisle......**

**"**AHHHH!!!" I heard Bella scream from her room. I head shot up and i quickly bolted out of my study to see what was wrong.

"Bella whats wrong?" I asked as I entered the room, I saw Emmet smiling down at her and Bella curled up near the pillows. "Emmet...." I sighed.

**Esme.......**

"Can I call you mommy?" Bella asked me looking down at her plate nervously. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Of course you can honey..... I already think of you as my daughter." I said.

**Jasper......**

When I heard Bella laughing upstairs and felt Emmets embarrasedment i decided to see what was up. I quickly went up the stairs and into Bella's room to see something i've never planned to see in my whole entire excistence.

"Oh my god... Emmet!" I said, before breaking into uncontrolable laughter.

**Edward....**

UGH!!! This is so frustrating! Why couldn't I read Bella's mind? Was there something wrong with me?

"Alice! I dont wanna go shopping! I wanna have a tea party with Emmet!" I heard Bella cry.

"Oh hush... you can have a tea party with Emmet later! Besides maybe we can buy him an outfit!" Alice said. When i caught sight of Alice's vision I broke into a fit of laughter. Oh god i cant wait to see Emmet dressed like that in person.

**Bella......**

"Bella..." Emmet gasped lookeing at the outfit laid out on my bed. "You can't be serious."

"Oh please!! Emmy... I really wanna play with you! And if your dressed up like that it'll be twice as fun!" I said, pouting a little hoping it'll win him over. He looked at me and sighed heavily.

"Fine.... but im not wearing the shoes." He said. I smiled at him and hugged his leg.

* * *

**Well i hoped you liked the snid bit! I promise I'll start on the next chapter when I can..... Hmm oh does any one live in the D.C., Virginia area thats going to see The Color Purple on thursday? Because I am and if you are maybe you could give me your thoughts on it and how you think Fantasia did... anyways..... I'll try to update soon! dont give up on me! Once again thanks for all of the great ideas everyone!! Toodles!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!!!! I'm back!!!! Okay I have two very important messages.... first the snid bit stuff from before might not be in this chapter or the p.o.v's might different, oh and in the next two or so chapters im gonna have Bella age...... second im thinking about making another story, so im gonna put the summary at the end of this chapter and if you ike it tell me and i'll write the new story, but im not giving up on this story so dont worry... **

**during this chapter i was listening to..... I hate this part by The Pussycat Dolls; Animal I have become by Three Days Grace; If Everyone Cared by Nickelback; Pressure by Paramore; Always Love by Nada Surf; All I Want by Staind; Missing You by Tyler Hilton**

**Here's chapter 4... WOOH!!!!**

Chapter 4: Long day

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Bella.... sweetie wake up." I heard a beautiful voice say.

"Mmmm." I replied rolling over. I heard a laugh that sounded like tinkling bells, and felt a hand shaking my shoulder.

"Come on, it's time for breakfast." The voice said. I slowly opened one eye to see Rosalie smiling down at me. "There we go. Open those beautiful eyes of yours." She said, making me blush. I sighed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Are you hungry?" She asked. I nodded shyly at her and sat up in my bed. I looked around the room in surprise. **(Just to let you know purple is my favorite color... mostly every thing in her room is gonna be purple, and half the stuff i desribe will most likely be what I have.... carry on).** My walls were a light purple with a darker bordering, the bed sheets were lavender with dark purple throw pillows, across the room a white vanity against the wall between two doors which I assumed were the bathroom and the closet, and to my left was a play center.

"Wow..." I whispered.

"You like it?" Rosalie asked. I nodded and smiled up at her.

"Purple is my favorite color." I said. She smiled at me and helped me out of my huge bed.

"Come on lets get some food in you." She said said heading out of my room. When I found a comfortable position in her cold arms I looked around my surroundings. The walls were a light sand color, and there were pictures of landscapes on the walls. Rosalie went down the flight of stairs walking into a huge beautiful white room. When I looked to my right I saw Emmet sitting on the couch with Jasper playing video games, and Alice looking through a magazine.

"Morning guys." Rosalie announced. Every turned to looked over at us causing me to blush and bury my face in Rosalies neck.

"Hi Bella!" I heard Alice say. I looked up to see her prancing over to us. "Are you ready to go shopping today?"

"What? No me and Bella are gonna have a tea party!" Emmet shouted. Everyone looked at him weird causing me to laugh.

"A tea party sounds fun." I said, smiling at him.

"Sweet!" Emmet boomed.

"Well I think we should go shopping first." Alice said.

"You guys can decide what your going to do once Bella is finished eating." Esme said, coming out of the kitchen. She smiled at me and took me from Rosalies arms. "Are you hungry? I made you some waffles and eggs." She said. I nodded as she placed me down in a chair. When she placed the food infront of me I eagerly picked up the fork in digged in. This was the best breakfast i've ever I had. Usually my mommy wouldn't make me breakfast, but whenever she did it was usaully toast.

"This is very good..... Thank you." I said. Esme smiled down at me.

"I glad.... do you want anymore?" She asked. I shook my head and nervously looked down at my plate. "Are you okay Bella?"

"Ummm..... can I ask you question?" I asked.

"Sure, honey." She said. I took a deep breathe.

"Can I call you Mommy?" I asked. The room silent for a second and then I felt Esme wrap me in her arms.

"Of course Bella.... I already think of you as my daughter." She said.

"Is Bella done with her breakfast?" Alice asked walking into the room.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

Me and Rosalie took Bella upstairs to get her dressed, and ready to go to the mall. Rosalie set up the bath tub for Bella while I went into her closer. Hmm... lets see what should Bella wear today? Oh! Perfect!

I Pulled out dark jeans, a light baby blue shirt with the word _princess_ writen on it in sparkling purple letters, and a purple hoodie. I walked into the bathroom and placed the clothes on the counter.

"I'll be waiting in Bellas bedroom." I told Rosalie, who was washing up Bella.

"Alright." Rose said. I sat down on Bellas bed thinking on how to set up her hair, when a vision came and disruppted my thoughts.

_Bella and Emmet were in her room looking at a horrid outfit on her bed._

_"Bella..." Emmet gasped. "You can't be serious!"_

_"Oh please Emmy!" Bella said pouting. "It'll be so much more fun if you wore the outfit." Emmet sighed._

_"Fine... but im not wearing the shoes." He said. Bella sqeualed and hugged his leg. _

When the vision ended I blinked then started to giggle. Oh I couldn't wait to see Emmet in that outfit. Rosalie then came out of the bathroom with Bella fully clothed, she placed Bella on the seat infront of the vanity. I walked over and started to comb through her hair.

"I was thinking about giving her a french braid." Rosalie said. I nodded in agreement and moved Bellas hair away from her neck. My eyes widend a fraction when I saw the fading yellowish bruises on her neck. I whipped my head over to Rosalie shocked.

"You should have seen her whole body.... It was much worse, I can only imagine what this little girl has been through her whole life." She whispered to low for Bella to pick up. I sighed sadly and started to do her hair.

"Okay Bella." I said picking her up and heading downstairs, "It's time to go shopping!"

"But I don't wanna." She said. "I want to have a tea party with Emmet."

"Oh hush... besides don't you want to buy Emmet an outfit for the tea party?" I asked her. Bella looked at me curiously for a second, but then a smile broke across her face. She nodded her head and laughed.

"We need to get him a goofy outfit!" She said. I smiled at her then at Rose.

"I agree." I said.

* * *

** Emmet P.O.V.**

"Emmet!" I heard Bella yell running towards me. "Come on lets go have the tea party!"

"Okay, i'm coming." I said.

"No! Not dressed like that!" Bella said.

"Well then how am I supposed to be dressed like then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Bella smiled wickedly and gestured for me to follow her. When we reached the stairs I picked Bella up and headed towards her room. When we reached her door I froze when I saw what was on her bed. Bella giggled at me and urged me further. When we reached her bed I set her down and looked back at the outfit. There were hot pink high heels, a hideous purple skirt, a puke green tank top with a yellow jacket to go over it, and a hot pink hat with a feather on it.

"Bella..." I gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh please Emmy!" Bella said pouting at me, looking absolutely adorable. "It'll be so much more fun if you wore the outfit." She said. I sighed but nodded.

"Fine...." I said. "But i'm not wearing the shoes." Bella sqeualed and hugged my leg. I picked up my outfit and headed towards her bathroom. When I was dressed in it I turned to look at myself in the mirror. Oh god... The outfit looked even uglier on me than I thought it would. I slowly walked out of the bathroom embarassed, to be greeted by Bella laughing so hard she clutched her sides and feel to the floor. When I heard the door open. I whipped my head around to see who it was. Jasper was standing there with shock written on his face.

"Oh god.... Emmet." He said, then he bursted out laughing. Soon the whole family was there and everyone was laughing at me.

"HEY! Shut up!" I boomed. Rosalie walked towards me with a smirk on her face.

"Do you like the skirt? I picked it out my self." She said.

"Rosie!" I whined. "You were in on this?" I asked. She just laughed and nodded. I sighed and pouted.

"Aww come on." She said patting my cheek. "Go have your tea party with Bella." She said. Then she ushered the rest of the family out of the room, who were still laughing.

"Squirt." I said turning to Bella. "That was a mean trick you did." Bella just smiled and shrugged.

"It was Alice's idea." She said innocently. I sighed heavily and shook my head. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! Oh real quick.... I wont be able to update til thursday.... sooooo yeah sorry! review please!!!!! and now on to the summary of a new story im planning to write..... If you guys like the summary enough then I'll try to get the first chapter up as fast as i can. Oh and one other thing... do any of you know or make really good Bella/Jasper stories? Cause for some reason i really like those fanfics... so if you know or make and J/B fanfics could you let me know so i could read them? Thanks!!**

**New hope**

**Bella Swan has to move Forks after her house burns down killing her mother and leaving her severly burned and scarred, making her boyfriend of two years break up with her. Bella feels horrible and ugly... that is until she meets the Cullens, ecspeacially Edward. They help make her feel beautiful and happy. Of course theres always drama and bumps on the road. **

**"Bella." He said looking at me sadly.**

**"I'm sorry...... I just can't" I cried.**

**"And why not?" He asked stepping closer to me.**

**"Why not?!? Edward look at me! What do you see? A girl with a burn mark covering the whole left side of her face! A girl with a long scar going down the whole left side of her body! A girl who-"**

**"I see I girl i'm in love with." Edward cutting me off. **

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys i'm bbbbaaaaaacccckkkkkk!!!!!! Okay real quickly i'd like to make some important announcements.... first off i wanted to answer some of your questions.... yes New Hope is going to be a Bella and Edward story, i wouldn't write it any other way.... yes it's a vamp/human story, i'll let you guess who the vampires and humans are...... and i'm going to make Rosalie nice in this story, because personally she is one of my fav. characters aside from Emmet, Alice, and Edward... GO TEAM EDWARD!!! WOOH!!! but anyways i like having nice Rosalie's and I think it would be kinda mean to have her be so cruel to a not so.... pretty Bella, cuz i mean how would you like it if some one said 'Eww look at her! i mean im so more prettier than that burn face'.... so yeah... and I also had and idea where after I write a few chapters you guys could help me... like give me ideas and the idea that works with the story and future plot the best i'd use and the chapter would basically be yours... like i'd dedicate it to you and all the jazz, cuz i'd think it'd be cool to have you guys help write it... but idk it was just an idea....**

**P.S. Sorry I couldn't update sooner.... my week has been hectic what with babysitting devil children, making tie die shirts with my BFF, to getting everything packed for my trip to Russia, Sweden, and Finland.... and let me tell you im ssssoooo excited!!!! EEKKK!!! it'll be my first time out of America!! I mean the farthest i've gone from home was from Virginia to California... so yeah but anyways sorry it took me awhile... and here's chapter 5!!! WOOH!**

**Disclaimer: Genie: Okay you may grant three wishes**

**Me: umm... i'd like my little brother lose his voice for like 3 months..**

**Genie: Okay done... two wishes left.**

**Me: OH!!!! I wanna cupcake!**

**Genie: Alrightie done... one wish left..**

**Me: I want to own twilight!!!**

**Genie: Sorry nope i can't do that**

**Me: DARN! ~sigh~ fine... I want you to give my dog a bath!!!**

**Genie: WHAT!!!???**

**Me: Sorry since i can't own twilight you have to give my dog a bath...**

**Genie: Fine...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5:Attached

**Edward P.O.V.**

In the two days that Bella has been with my family everyone was considerably attached to her.... even me. Which was weird since i've barely said three words to her, but it seemed that when I wasn't in the same room as her I had to be there and see what she was up to. I mean Emmet thought of Bella as a little sister and new playmate, Alice thought of Bella as a little sister, Esme and Carlisle thought of her as their daughter, Rosalie saw her as more of a daughter than sister, and Jasper also thought of her as a sister even though he hasn't spent much time with her...... To say the least we were all attached to her.

I sat down and started to play my piano when a soft bell like voice interrupted me.

"That sounds really pretty." Bella said. I looked down at her to see she was already dressed in her pajamas. "Can I sit with you?" She asked nervously. I looked at her a bit shocked but nodded non-the less. She smiled at me and climbed onto the bench beside me. "Can you play chopsticks?" She asked. I laughed, nodded, and started playing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smiling. When I finished Bella laughed and clapped, making me laugh along with her.

"Bella honey!" I heard Rosalie call breaking off our laughter. "It's getting late... time for you to go to bed." She said walking into the room. Bella pouted at her looking absolutely adorable.

"But im not that tired... honestly." She said.

"Bella..." Rosalie warned.

"But mommy! Please just a little longer." Bella said. Rosalie froze and looked at Bella astounded.

_Did... did she just call me mommy?_ Rosalie thought excitedly.

"Umm? Did I say something wrong?" Bella said. Shrinking back a little, obviously scared that she might be in trouble.

"Rose say something." I heard Alice say to quitely for Bella to hear.

"I.. no... but what did you just call me?" Rosalie asked Bella, hope evident in her voice.

"Umm.. mommy? Is... Am I not allowed to call you mommy?" She asked sadly.

"What?! No, of course you can call me mommy... i'm just shocked that is.... I thought you thought of Esme as your mother is all." Rosalie said. Bella shook her head and looked at Rosalie.

"I do see Esme as my mommy... but I see you as my momm also... I mean you act like how I think a mommy should act...Becuase my other mother would never take care of me they way you and Esme do." Bella said looking down at her hands. I instantly wanted to take Bella in my arms, hug her, and tell her no one would ever hurt her again. And from the thoughts of my family I knew they felt the same way. Rosalie smiled, rushed over to Bella, and picked her up in her arms.

"I love you Bella, as my own daughter.... you can call me mommy if you'd like." Rosalie said._ She thinks of me as her mother.... Oh thank you god for gracing me with her, my second chance!_ Rosalie thought happily. Bella smiled at Rosalie and hugged her back.

"I'll go to bed." Bella said with a sigh. Rosalie laughed and started to head up stairs with Bella. Bella looked over Rosalie's shoulder and smiled at me. "Goodnight Edward." She said.

"Night Bella." I said. When they were upstairs Alice turned and smiled at me.

"It's about time you talked to her." Alice said.

"Oh shut up Alice." I said. Alice stuck her tongue out at me and turned her attention back to the T.V.

"Rose." Carlisle said in a normal voice knowing he could hear her. "When you have Bella settled in meet us at the dining room table for a meeting please." he said. Everyone except Alice looked at him curiously and headed for the dining room table. _We really need to discuss when we're going to tell Bella about us.... I know she's already getting suspicious. _Carlisle thought.

* * *

**Jasper P.O.V.**

When Rosalie came down to meet us when Bella feel asleep, we all turned to look at Carlisle.

"Bella is getting suspicious." Carlisle said. "I was wondering when you guys think it should be a good time to tell her the truth." He said.

"The sooner the better." Emmet said. "That way I wouldn't have to mind my actions around her... I hate walking slow." He said. I just rolled my eyes at Emmet.

"I agree with Emmet.... On one concept though." I said. "Maybe we should tell her tomorrow... or sometime this week."

"Alice... will she react well to the news?" Esme asked. Alice smiled and nodded.

"Yes she will.... but." She said, turning to Edward. "She'll react better if you tell her."

"What? Why me?" Edward asked confused.

"She seems to turst you already Edward..... I mean you two-" Alice quickly cut off and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What Alice?" Edward said. "Why are you blocking your thoughts? What are you hiding from me?" He asked slightly frustrated. Alice shook her head and removed her hands from her mouth.

"Nothing... i'm hiding nothing." Alice said.

"Alright... so should we... well Edward tell her tomorrow?" Carlisle asked, ignoring Edward and Alice's staring contest. I looked at my wife amazed and shook my head.... knowing her as I did I knew she had something up her sleeve, and it involved Edward and Bella. I'm going to have to ask her about this later on.

"I suppose so..." Rosalie said. "But... what if... what if she doesn't take it well?" She asked. I could feel the sadness and doubt rolling off of her and I quickly sent calming reassuring waves to her. Rosalie smiled a little at me and looked at Carlisle.

"She'll take it fine Rose... Don't worry." Alice braking off the staring contest with Edward to give Rose a reassuring smile.

"Alright... tomorrow it is then." Emmet said.

* * *

"Alice." I said later that night while we were hunting. "What happened back there with Edward?" I asked. Alice smiled at me.

"I had a vision Jasper! The most wonderful vision!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked smiling at her.

"It was of Edward and Bella, Jazzy! Their going to be together one day!" She said clapping her hands together.

"What? Really? What did you see exactly?" I asked.

"I saw Edward down on one knee infront of Bella asking her to marry him! I saw her saying yes and Edward slipping the ring on her finger. Oh and Jasper it was SO romantic, and Bella looked so BEAUTFIUL!" Alice said.

"Wow." I said.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks! I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was short... Review please! And also I'll try to have the first chapter of New Hope up by tomorrow or saturday...... And one more thing.... who's excited for the new Degrassi tomorrow? I know I am!!! I wonder who gets shot... Holly J... Spinner? OH!!! or maybe the gun man gets shot by a S.W.A.T. dude guy who busts down the door or whatever... idk... anyways.... Toodles!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is an A/N but please read, you'll get a preview of the next chapter to New Hope****!! okay first off i want to let you all know i wont be able to update That Thing You Do or New Hope until wednesday or thursday... why you may ask, is because today I have family coming over in 30 min. then tomorrow im sleeping over at a friends house then tuesday im going to kings domion with that same friend and her family.... **

**Now I wanna set my idea of you guys helping me write New Hope in swing.... I mean after I write the second or third chapter.... but still tell what you all think of that idea and if you like it i'll notify you guys when i want to start... but yea thats basically it... im sorry this isnt the real chapter but as a treat im going to give you guys a preview of chapter 2 in New Hope...**

**Preview...**

**It's been a week since i've moved here to Forks and during the week people stoped using me for popularity as helping out the new 'deformed girl' as they so nicely put it, and started ignoring me all together. I mean the only people who talk to me are Angela, Ben, and Mike. It's also been a week since i've seen Edward Cullen and for some reason it hurt me that he wasn't here even though he plainly displayed I disgusted him.**

**I sighed heavily and pulled out the picture of me from last year out of my dashboard. I looked down and noticed my umblemished ivory skin, my wide chocolate brown eyes, and my wavy brown hair. Even back then when I thought I was plain, I noticed I took my looks for granted. The saying _is_ true... you really don't know what you've got till it's gone. **

**I heard a knock on the window of my truck making me jump. I looked to see who it was. There standing right out side of my door was someone I never expected to see.**

**Alice Cullen.**

**Well there you go... i'll try to update both stories when i get the chance..... bye :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!!! Im BBBAAACCCKKKK!!!!! Wooh! Sorry it took me a while to update but as you remember I went to Kings Dominion on tues.... Oh also I went to a Alpacha farm on mon.... and let me tell you _that_ was and intresting experience.... but anyways... heres chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Sadly i dont own twilight.....**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Coffins

**Bella P.O.V.**

I yawned and stretched kicking my bed cover off of me. I heard a knock on my door but didn't bother to get up seeing as how high the bed is, i'd surely fall and land flat on my face.

"Yes?" I replied sleepily. Carlisle opened the door ans smiled at me.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said. I smiled at him and let him lift me up from my bed.

"Morning daddy." I said. Carlisle smiled down at me and continued down the hall. When we got down stairs Carlisle sat me down on the couch and he sat in the lounge chair infront of me. I lookws around me to notice the whole family was here. Mommy Rose was sitting next to Emmet on the love seat, Alice was sitting on next to me on the couch in Jaspers lap, Mommy was sitting on the lounge chairs arm next to daddy, and Edward was standing behind mommy and daddy.

"Bella... we have something important to tell you." Daddy said. I looked at him curisously but didn't say anything.

"Bella." Edward said in his pretty voice. "We're.... vampires." He said, looking me straight in the eye. I stared at him in disbelief then at the rest of the family. Mommt seemed nervous, Daddy had a serious look on his face, Mommy Rose looked sad and nervouse, Emmet looked surprisingly serious, Alice looked happy, and jasper had a small smile on his lips.

"Vampires?" I asked. I never knew they were real... I just thought they were a monster made up to scare little three year olds like myself.

"Yes." Edward said. I blinked and then looked down at my hands. Well I guess it makes sense.... I mean they were cold and hard, they never ate, and if I remember correctly I think Alices eyes were black two days ago but they were golden yesterday. I looked back up at Edward.

"Are you guys gonna kill me?" I asked.

"What? No of course not! We love you Bella." Esme said. I looked over at her and gave her a small smile.

"Do you have fangs?" I asked. Esme laughed and shook her head. "Do you sleep in coffins?"I asked.

"No.... actually we can't sleep." Edward said with a slight smile on his face.

"Really?" I asked. Edward nodded. "Do you guys burn in the sun?" I asked.

"No we don't.... we more like glitter in the sun." Edward said. I nodded.

"Wait.... you guys do drink blodd right?" I asked.

"Yes... but only the blood of animals." Edward said. I stared at him then nodded.

"Do you guys have any super powers?" I asked. This made everyone laugh which made _me_ blush.

"Well I can see the future and Jasper here and feel and control emotions." Alice said.

"And I can read minds." Edward added.

"Really? Cool....hey Edward what am I thinking now?" I asked him. Then I started to picture Emmet in the outfit I put him in two days ago.

"I dont know... I can't hear your thoughts." He said.

"Huh... oh well." I said. Everyone laughed at that and I could feel the atmosphere in the room lighten.

* * *

**Carlisle P.O.V.**

Bella has now been living with us for the past two weeks, and I have to say those two weeks must have been the happiest weeks my family has ever had. Bellas bruises have finally vanished leaving her skin beautiful and unblemished, making her true beauty shine through. I heard a crash and then some one tumbling down the stairs, and then seconds later I heard a cry pierce my ears. I quickly bolted out of my study and followed the sound. There I found Rosalie pick a crying Bella up, and everyone hovering around them nervously.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Daddy!" Bella cried out. I quickly rushed over to Bella. I saw she had a cut on her knee and a rug burn on her arm.

"Whats wrong Bella? What happened?" I asked her.

"I feel down the stairs." She whimpered. Rosalie rocked Bella a little trying to calm her down.

"I'll be right back.... Rosalie lay her own on the couch." I said. Then I dashed up to my study and grabbed my medical kit. When I got back down stairs Bella was laying on the couch but she wasn't crying any more. I cleaned up her cut and put a band-aid on her.

"Dose anything else hurt?" I asked Bella.

"Just my head." She said. I quickly probed around her head until I found a bump on the right side of her head.

"Well you do have quit a bump... but I think you'll be okay." I said. "Bella you have to me more careful when your walking down the stairs okay?" I asked. Bella gave me a small smile but nodded.

Little did I know this incident wouldn't be the last. Our poor Bella was a Klutz.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it! Review please! here's a preview for chapter three in New Hope.**

**Preview**

**"Ow.... shoot." I muttered, after sticking my finger in my mouth from the paper cut. I could taste the blood on my tongue as I tried to clean it up and stop the bleeding. I heard a low growl begind me and I whirled around. There standing not two feet away from my truck was Edward. "Oh... umm, hey Edward." I said pulling my finger out of my mouth, and continued to stuff my papers back in my back pack. When Edward didn't reply I turned to look at him.**

**Edward stood there motionless, his golden eyes turning black and his hands clenchend in tight fists. "Edward?" I asked taking another step towards him. I heard Edward growl a low menacing sound making me freeze and stare at him shocked. **

**"Edward no!" I heard someone yell. Then I saw Edward lunge towards me, and the last thought that crossed my mind was _the Cullens weren't normal.... _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya guys!!!! WASSUP???? I just wanted to announce that Bella is going to be six in this chapter.... and that there might be a surprise guest also.... but anyways, heres chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine :(**

Chapter 7: It's so pretty though

**Esme P.O.V.**

"Mommy...." Bella said walking into the kitchen, looking adorable in her overalls with a pink shirt underneath and her hair pulled up into pig tails. **(Oh I remember the days of overalls... man I swear the last time i wore them was like 10 yrs ago.. boy how time flies...).**

"Yes Bella?" I asked.

"I was wondering if I could learn how to ride a bike." She said. I smiled down at her and laughed.

"Well of course you can honey." I said.

"Really?" Bella asked, smiling up at me with one of her front teeth missing. **(just in case you haven't figured it out Bella lost a tooth.... which reminds me i miss gettin tooth fairy money! ;)).**

"Yes really." I said laughing.

"YAY!" Bella said jumping up and down clapping her hands together. Alice has really rubbed off on her. "Emmet!" Bella yelled. In a flash Emmet was behind Bella scooping her up in his arms making her giggle.

"You rang?" He asked. Bella laughed more and nodded her head.

"Will you, Eddie, and Jazzy come pick out a bike with me?" Bella asked.

"Sure!" Emmet boomed. "Yo Eddie boy, Jazzy! Get your butts down here!" Emmet yelled. I sighed and shook my head.

"Emmet there's no need to yell.... everyone can hear you." I said. Emmet just shrugged and smiled. Edward and Jasper soon walked into the kitchen shaking their heads, at their goof ball of a brother. Edward took Bella out of Emmets arms and started tickling her making her squeal and laugh. I smiled and got back to cleaning.

"Are you ready to go looking for a bike?" Edward asked.

"Mhmm." Bella said nodding her head making her pig tails bouce.

"Well alrighty then! Ships ahoy captian!" Emmet said marching out of the kitchen. Bella laughed and erged Edward to follow Emmet.

"No! You've gotta march like Emmet, Edward! You to Jasper!" Bella said. Making everyone in the house laugh.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

"OH! I want this one!" Bella said running over to a purple bike, with shimmering pink strimmers coming out of the handles. "Oh.. wait no! I want this one!" She said making her way towards a pink bike with purple and blue flower designs on it. Emmet and Jasper chuckled shaking their heads.

_She's a little ball of fury isn't she?_ Jasper thought. I smiled at that and nodded my head.

"Bella honey." I said. "We've been at this for half an hour.. can you please decide on a bike?" I asked. Bella pouted looking irresitably adorable and shook her head.

"But there's just so many to choose from!" She whined. I sighed and was about to say something when I heard Emmet gasp. I looked over at him to see him looking at a pink bike with the little mermaid design on it, and with a little horn on the handle.

"Look at this one!" Emmet boomed. "I want it!" He said.

"What?" Jasper and I asked shocked.

"Emmet its a girls bike.... and besides you'd break it!" I said. Emmet pouted, and I just shook my head.

"It's so pretty though." He said.

"Honestly I don't know how Rosalie puts up with you." Jasper said exasperated. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I've found the perfect one!" Bella said. We all then turned and looked at Bella. She was standing next to a purple bike with light blue designs all over it. The purple handles had blue and pink strimmers coming out of it, with a pink horn attached to one of the handles. There was also a white basket with a purple flower design on it. "Can I get it?" She asked.

"Are you sure this is the one you want?" I asked her. Bella nodded her head and smiled. "Alright then... let's get you this bike."

* * *

Right when we go home the first thing Bella wanted to do was try out the bike. So we all gathered on the front porch, Alice of course had a video camera in hand, and we watched Carlisle teach Bella how to use the bike correctly. When Carlisle was done teaching her how to pedel, and how to pedel backwards to stop the bike, he gave her a little push. Bella did considerably well considering she was using the training wheels.

"Look daddy look!" Bella squealed happily. "I'm riding my bike!" Carlisle smiled fondly at her and nodded.

"I see that Bella! Keep up the good work." He said. Bella continued to laugh and ride around in circles until we heard a car pull up the driveway making her stop. Carlisle quickly walked over to Bella and picked her up in his arms. Then the car doors opened revealing two strange people that i've never seen before.

* * *

**~gasp~** **Who could these two strangers be? Why dont you review and tell me who you think they are... my guess is you probably already know.... but eh i'd still like to know what you think... Review please :)**

**P.S. Sorry for such a short chapter... but im sssssooooo tired! I just couldn't continue... but I promise the next chapter will be uber long....**

**Preview**

**I can't Believe this! I must be dreaming! I mean seriously! Vampires? Nuhuh! No way! No how!**

**But then again... it would describe their weird behavoir and Edwards need to kill me the other day.**

**"So what your saying is that.... your vampires?" I asked.**

**"Yes." Alice said. Oh god...She's serious! I looked around frantically trying to find an escape... there is no way in_ hell_ im going to lets these guys drink my blood!**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys!!! Well, well, well..... might I add I have some very smart readers... or the surprise guests were just very obvious... i dont know.... but all I have to say is that this chapter is dedicated to....... eclipsed new moon, edward4eva1995, and cutiecory.**

**Good job you guys!!!! now on to chapter 8!!!**

Chapter 8: Gun shot.

**Carlisle P.O.V.**

When the two strangers stepped out of the car I felt Bella go stiff in my arms. I quickly looked down at her to see her looking at the two people with wide eyes.

"Hello Isabella." The woman said. Bella visibly shook in my arms and turned her face in my chest.

"May I ask who you are?" I asked trying to be polite.

"We're Isabella's parents." The man said. Behind me I could hear my family growl and hiss.

"Oh.. well..." Esme said walking over to me and taking Bella into her arms. "Why don't you just come inside and we can talk."

"I don't think that will be necessary." The man said.

"And why not?" Esme asked.

"Because we're here to take our daughter back." The woman siad.

"WHAT?!" I heard Rosalie screech. "You have _no_ right to call her your daughter, or to take her home with you."

"Actually yes we do." The woman said. "_I_ gave birth to her!" She yelled.

"Yeah well we _raised _her! We showed her love!" Rosalie yelled stalking over to us. "We weren't the ones who _abused_ her and _abandoned_ her!" She said. Bella Whimpered in Esme's arms and shook her head.

"Rosalie stop." I said looking towards Bella. Rosalie glared at me then looked down at Bella and took a deep breath. She then gently took Bella out of Esme's arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Aww... now isn't that sweet?" The man sneered. I glared at him but shook my head.

"May I know your names?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Im Charlie and this is Renee." The man Charlie said. By now my whole family was gathered with us, trying to stay in control and protect Bella.

"Isabella honey?" Renee asked in a sickenly sweet voice. Bella reluctantly turned her hea towards Renee.

"What?" She asked. Anger flashed in Renee's eyes.

"I thought we taught you manners!" She yelled. Bella cringed in Rosalies arms, making Rosalie hold Bella closer to her. Renee sighed and took a deep breath. "Bella..... would you like to come back home with mommy and daddy?" She asked. Bella shook her head.

"Im already home with my mommies and daddy." She said. Renee looked angered and glared up at us.

"What have you done to our daughter, to make her so disrespectful?!" She yelled.

"Disrespectful?" Edward asked. "We've done nothing of the sort.... like my sister said we raised her and showed her love." Charlie snorted and shook his head.

"This is all nice and junk... but we'd really like to take Isabella back home with us." He said taking a step towards Rosalie. Rosalie growled and took a step back, making Emmet come and stand in front of Rosalie and Bella protectivly.

"Im afraid you can't do that." I said.

"And why not?" Renee asked angrily.

"Bella is legally ours now.... besides I don't think it'll go over well when the cops finally find you and put you to in jail." I said. Renee glared at me and Charlie smiled. He then slowly pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"You were saying?" He asked. I smiled a little and shook my head. Like a pulling out a gun would scare me... please!

"I was saying Bella is legally ours..... and you could go to jail." I repeated.

"We just want our daughter back!" Renee yelled.

"Why so you can abuse her some more?" Jasper asked.

"Shut up!" Charlie yelled. Pointing his gun towards Jasper now. I growled at him for pointing the gun towards Jasper even though I knew it wouldn't hurt my son.

"What the..... did you just growl?" Renee asked.

"I suggest you leave." I said.

"No... not with out my daughter." Charlie said.

"Im not your daughter!" Bella yelled coming over and standing next to me.

"Bella..... go back to Rosalie." Esme said. Bella just shook her head and glared up at Charlie and Renee.

"What did you just say?" Renee asked.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"I said im not your daughter!" I yelled again. Glaring at the women who used to abuse me.

"To heck you aren't!" Charlie yelled. "Now come on..." He said reaching his hand out towards me. "Let's go home."

"I already am home!" I yelled, grabing a hold of Esme's hand.

"NO!" Renee screamed. "You aren't! Now come!" She yelled.

"She's not a dog." Alice said.

"Oh yeah? And whats it to you dwarf?" Charlie yelled. Alice glared and growled at him.

"Don't call her that!" I yelled. Charlie then pointed the gun at me and smirked.

"Did you just yell at me you brat?" He asked. I quickly took a step back and squeezed Esme's hand tighter.

"Don't you dare point the gun at my daughter!" Esme yelled.

"She's not _your_ daughter!" Renee yelled.

"Yes I am!" I yelled back. Renee and Charlie looked at me shocked.

"Why you little-" Charlie started, but then Edward cut him off.

"Finish that sentence and I will rip you to shreds." He warned menacingly.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try." Charlie said pointing the gun at Edward. Edward smirked.

"Oh would you now?" He asked.

"Edward." Carlisle warned.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. "Just leave!" I yelled.

"And who are you to tell us to leave?" Renee asked. "Your just a six year old... you have no authority over us." I just glared at her and took a step closer.

"Leave my family alone!" I yelled. "You were gone for three years! And now you wan't me back?" I asked.

"We've changed." Renne said.

"Oh have you now?" I asked. Charlie pointed the gun at me again but I didn't back down. "It sure seems like it! I mean why would you bring a gun?!" I yelled.

"Who taught you to be so mean and disrespectful?" Charlie asked. I smirked.

"You did." I said. Charlie glared at me, and then I heard a gun shot.

"NO!" I heard Edward yell. My eyes widened and I gasped falling towards the ground.

* * *

**AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Well there you have it guys!! I hope you liked it! Review please! Now onto the preview for chapter 5 in New Hope**

**Preview**

**"Bella please!!" Alice whined. I took a deep breath and looked at Alice.**

**"Alice since when do vampires go clubbing?" I asked. Alice shrugged and smiled at me.**

**"Just please come Bella! It'll be fun! And if you let me dress you up i'll make you look like you stepped of from the run way!" She said.**

**"Please!" I said. "Alice look at me...Do you really think i'd look like a model? My face is jacked up." Alice sighed and shook her head.**

**"You'll look beautiful when im done with you." She said in utter confidence. I sighed and stared at Alice disbelievingly. "Oh please Bella?" She said with a pout.**

**"Ugh.... Fine." I groaned.**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!!! Guess what! I wont be able to update for 10 days!!! AAAHHH!!!! But the reason being is because i'm going to Russia, Sweden, and Finland!!! EEKKK!!!! But i promise right when i get back i'll update as soon as possible! Anyways enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Oh thank god

**Emmet P.O.V.**

Oh. My. GOD! Horror quickly struck me as I saw the bullet pierce through Bella's skin, and saw her fall to the ground. Edward quickly ran towards Bella and picked up her small limp body in his arms.

"Bella...." He moaned. I looked up at Charlie and Renee to see shock on their faces.

"You as-" I said, but was quickly cut off by the sound of sirens. Wait who called the police. I looked around me shocked and saw Alice give me a small sad smile. That pixie was a miracle worker sometimes. Carlisle quickly rushed over to Bella and pressed his jacket down on her chest to stop the bleeding. I walked over to Rosalie and hugged her to my chest while she dry sobbed. I looked sadly at my little sister laying limp and pale in Edwards arms. Oh please Bella you have to make it.. we can't loose you.

Just then the police and ambulance pulled up our drive way. They quickly to a struggling Charlie and Renee into the police cars while the EMT's quickly put Bella on a stretcher. Esme was allowed to go in the back with Bella, and they let Carlisle drive up in front with them. We all stood there in silence while they drove off before Jasper broke the silence.

"Dammit!" He yelled.

"Jazz..." Alice said trying to calm him down.

"How could I just stand there?! God! I let my baby sister get shot!" He yelled. Rosalie started to dry sob harder into my chest.

"I know Jasper." Alice said. "I wish I could have done something." Alice said sadly, her bottom lip quivering. I looked down at Edward to see him still sitting frozen on the ground.

"Edward?" I asked. He slowly looked up at me. "Maybe you should change out of the blood stained clothes before we go to the hospital." Edward nodded.

"Alright." He said.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

How could I not have seen this? How did this slip by me? I buried my head in my hands and took a deep shaky breath. Because of me, my sister was in the ICU.....Because of me my sister almost lost her life.

"Alice... stop beating yourself up....it's not you fault." Edward said.

_Yes it is Edward! I could have seen this! I could have prevented it!_

"No." Edward shook his head. "You couldn't.... look Bella's alive.... we should be thankful for that atleast." He said sadly. I sighed and leaned into Jasper who put his arm around me. I looked around me to take in the condition of my family. Esme was staring at the wall blankly, Rose was curled up in Emmets arms looking heart broken, Emmet looked angry and sad, Edward looked worried and upset, and Jasper looked distant. Carlisle walked over to us and we stood up.

"How is she?" Esme asked.

"Well the bullet was very close to her heart.... we did have to stabalize her, but she pulled through." He said with a small smile.

"Can we see her?" Rosalie asked. Carlisle nodded and led us down the hall. We all walked into Bella's room and what I saw made me gasp. I've never seen Bella so dull and lifeless before.

Bella was laying on the bed with all these wires connected to her. She was pale and had purple shadows under her eyes, her normally shiny brown hair looked dull and boring, and she seemed more frail then usual.

"Oh my poor baby." Esme cried rushing over to her and holding one of her hands. We all gathered around her and got comfortable waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

What in the.... whats that annoying noise?

_Beep. Beep._

Someone make it stop!

_Beep._

Oh my god!

_Beep. Beep._

Okay seriously?

_Beep._

I slowly opened my eyes to see where that noise was coming from to make it stop.

"Bella?" I heard a velvety voice ask. I turned my head to the side and tried to blink away the blurriness.

"Edward?" I croaked.

"Oh thank god." I heard another voice say. I looked over to see mommy Rose smiling at me.

"Hi mommy." I said. Mommy Rose smiled wider at me and squeezed my hand. Slowly recollections of what happened earlier passed through my mind making my eyes widen.

"What happened? Where are Renee and Charlie?" I asked.

"You were.... shot Bella." Edward said looking at me sadly.

"So thats why my chest feels weird." I mused. I heard quite chuckles around the room.

"So.... what happened to them?" I asked.

"They were put in jail, Bella." Jasper said.

"Good." I said with a nod. Carlisle then walked into the room. "Daddy!" I said with a smile. Daddy smiled at me and looked over my charts.

"How are you feeling Bella?" He asked.

"Okay... but my chest feels funny." I said.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No.... it just tickles a little." I said.

"Well thats normal.... but if it starts to hurt push the red button okay? I have to go check up on my other patients but i'll check up on you later okay?" He said. I smiled and nodded. "Im glad your awake Bells." He said.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked once daddy left.

"About three days honey." Esme said.

"Wow." I replied. "Did you know I had a dream about onions?" I blurted out, making everyone laugh.

* * *

**Well there you go!!! Sorry I wont be able to update for a while..... anyways Review please! Here's the preview for chapter 6 of New Hope**

**Preview**

**I looked deep into Bella's eyes and took a deep breath.**

**"Edward?" Bella asked. **

**"Shh..." Was all I whispered as I slowly bent my head towards her. I heard Bella's heart rate pick up and I smied to myself. Bella started to incline her head towards mine and I could feel her warm breath on my face. Only on more inch until I can kiss her soft full lips.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey!!! I'm Ba-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-ack!! okay... well i've been back since yesterday.... but i was on a 9 hour flight.. and I only had enough energy to updat New Hope... sssooo sorry about that.... but anyways I had a great trip and the cruise and tours were AWESOME! just incase you were wondering..... well enjoy chapter 10!!**

**P.S. Bella is 8**

**Disclaimer : Twilight not mine**

Chapter 10: Canon Ball.

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

**2 weeks ago....**

"Rose?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can I come in?" She asked poking her head in my room. I nodded at her and muted the T.V. Since the boys were all out hunting we had the house to our seleves which was kind of relaxing. Alice came to sit beside me.

"Whats up?" I asked her.

"I had a vision of Bella and Edward." Alice said. I looked at her confused but nodded so she could continue. "They..... hmm....were....Well, first off a couple of years ago I had a vision of Edward asking Bella to marry him and she said yes." I looked at Alice shooked but urged her to continue. "Now Bella... see looks to be 17 or 18... and she's a vampire...but... how do I put this subtly? They were..... enjoying eachother." Alice said.

"WHAT?!?" I screeched. I couldn't believe it Edward and Bella..... Edward _deflowering_ Bella! .God!

"Rose... please calm down." Alice said.

"But shes my baby!" I yelled.

"I know Rose...but would you honestly deprive Bella of happiness....or true love?" Alice asked.

"I...But...He...My.....Ugh!" I spluttered.

"Just think about it." Alice said.

**Present time**

"Belly Welly! You call that a canon ball?" Emmet called pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Well Im not a giant like you! What do you expect?" Bella said climbing out of the pool, walking towards me and Alice. I handed Bella her towel.

"Thanks momma." She said.

"Pst..." Alice said. I turned to look at her. "Have you thought about the you know what?" Alice whispered. We both quickly looked over to see if Edward was paying attention but he was laughing as Jasper tried to dunk Emmet in the water. I nodded at Alice.

"Yes.... and..... if they...want to be together then I wont stop them....but I will kill Edward if he hurts Bella." I said. Alice smiled at me.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Bella asked, her wide brown eyes curious.

"Nothing." Alice and I said at the same time.

"Canon ball!" Emmet boomed. We all looked to see Emmet jump into the water splashing us with the big wave he created.

"Hey!" I yelled. Bella and Alice were just giggling.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Lets play washing machine!" I suggested.

"Bella.... We wouldn't be able to... we have a mind reader in out mist." Jasper said.

"So? Block your thoughts..... or he doesnt have to play." I said.

"Hey!" Edward said, pretending to look hurt. I laughed at him.

"I think it's a good idea!" Alice said.

"Yay! Emmet..... you guess first. And...... Alice you hold him." I suggested. Alice stuck her tongue out at me but held her arms out to Emmet. Emmet laughed and hopped in her arms. The sight before me made me laugh so hard I had to hold onto the ledge of the pool so I wouldn't drown.

"Blue?" Emmet asked. Alice shook her head and dunked Emmet.

"Pink?" Dunk

"Orange?" Dunk

"Aqua marine?" Dunk

"Yellow?" Dunk

"Red?" Dunk

"Green?" Emmet asked. Alice smiled and flipped Emmet.

"Wooh!" Emmet cheered when he resurfaced. I laughed and swam towards Emmet.

"My turn!" I said. Emmet smiled and picked me up in his icy arms.

"Black?" I asked.

"Nope..." Emmet said before he dunked me.

"Blue?" Dunk

"Gold?" Dunk

"Purple with pink stripes?" I guessed.

"Dang it!" Emmet said causing everyone to laugh. Emmet flipped me and when I resurfaced I smiled.

"That was to easy." I said, splashing Emmet with water. Emmet turned around and looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Eekkk." I squeked. I quickly swam towards Edward and hid behind him. Edward laguhed but gaurded me non the less. Emmet sent a big wave of water towards Edward and I but I was easily protected with his body as my sheild.

"Emmet... be careful with Bella." Momma warned.

"Yeah yeah..... she's fine Rosie." Emmet said. Edward sent a big wave then towards Emmet. "Hey! I wasn't prepared!"

"And?" Edward said. Emmet playfully growled and sent a big wave towards us.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it.... Oh and in the next chapter Bella's gonna be 13..... and thats when you get to see Edwards protective side! anyways review please! heres the preview of chapter 7 in New Hope**

**Preview...**

**He couldn't love me! He just couldn't! I mean look at me! Is he blind! He must be a stupid bat or something.**

**I ran up to my bathroom and slamed my door shut. Stupid, stupid, stupid! This must be some sick cruel joke! Why would he say that? Why would he lie to me? I'll have to make him see.... to show him my scars.... to let him know his lies are hurting me.... I pulled out the razor the I hid under the sink and took a deep breath. Maybe creating more scars is the way to go.**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!!! sorry I haven't updated but i've spent the whole weekend celebrating my little brothers birthday..... my baby bro bro is growing up! *wipes away tear* anyways..... Just wabted to say sorry bout that and to enjoy chapter 11! Remember Bella is 13!**

**Disclaimer: Nope twilight isn't mine**

* * *

Chapter 11: Date

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Hey Bella?" I looked over my shoulder to see Trent standing behind me nervously.

"Oh hi Trent." I said turning around to talk to him.

"Hey..... umm....look.." He said, before taking a deep breath. "Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogooutwithme?" He said in a rush.

"Im sorry Trent.... could you repeat that?" I asked.

"Umm....yeah... I...I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me....you know like on a date?" He said. I smiled up at Trent. Trent was an all around nice guy. He had light brown hair that fell across his forehead messily and sparkling green eyes... very cute.

"Yeah... of course." I said.

"Really?" He asked a smile appearing on his face. I nodded my head smiling wider. **(*sigh* This remind me when a guy first asked me out...)**

"Yep." I said.

"Cool.... umm how does the the movies sound?" He asked.

"Sounds great." I said.

"'Kay... How bout friday at 7?"

"Thats good."

"Great... I'll talk to you later Bella." He said.

"Yeah... bye Trent." I said, as he started walking away.

"Oh. My. God! Your going out on a date with Trent?!? He's one of the hottest guys in school!" My friend Crystal said. I smiled nervously and blushed.

"I know." I said.

"God Bella your ssssoooo lucky!" She gushed. "Oh you have to tell me if he's a good kisser!"

"Crystal!" I said with a laugh.

"What?" She said innocently. I just laughed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on we're gonna be late for 5th period." I said dragging her down the hallway.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

"AAHHH!!! Momma, Alice, Mommy!" I heard Bella scream as she ran into the house. **(I know Bella's 13 but hey I still call my mom mommy and my dad daddy and im 16 ssoooo...)** Bella ran into the living room where we were all sitting and looked around herself a huge smile on her face.

"Where's Daddy?" She asked.

"I'm coming." Carlisle said as he walked into the room.

"Okay.... I've got good news." Bella said.

"What is it Bella?" Esme asked. Bella looked around at us and took a deep breath.

"Im going out on a DATE!" She screamed. Oh a date...hmm thats nice... Wait A DATE?!?! With a boy? Not to mention a 13 year old boy?

"Oh my god!" Alice, Esme, and Rosalie screamed. Emmet, Jasper and I had shocked expressions on our faces while Carlisle was smiling.

"But thats not the best part!" Bella said jumping up and down with Alice. "Hes really really cute! He's also REALLY nice! I mean he even talks to the dorks!" Bella said.

"Bella!" Esme said.

"Oh... sorry... but still! He also has like really good grades!" She said.

"Well good... that means he could get a good job and support you." Rosalie said with a sly smile on her face. I gritted my teeth together when she said that. Rosalie looked at me and thought _Don't worry Edward... there's no need to feel jealous...She'll be with us forever. _Then before I could hear anything else she blocked off her thoughts. Was it me or did her words have a double meaning to them. Besides I wasn't jealous.... Was I?

"Thats great!" Alice said.

"Where is he taking you?" Rose asked.

"To the movies!" Bella said.

"We have to find you the perfect outfit!" Alice said.

"Oh! My little girl going on her first date!" Esme said. And I knew if she could cry she would be right now.

"Maybe one of us should tag along." Emmet said.

"What?!?" Bella screamed. "Are you crazy Em?"

"Bella... I think it's a good Idea...besides if he starts to feel inappropriate things towards you-"

"Or thinks inappropriate things." I said, cutting Jasper off.

"No!" Bella screamed. "You guy's will not come! I really like him." She said. And for some reason it hurt me when she said those words.

"But Bella-" Emmet said.

"Enough guys." Carlisle said cutting him off. "You wont accompany Bella on her date."

"What? Aren't you worried about her?" Emmet asked.

"Of course I am... I worry about her every day but you wont ruin her first date." He said.

"Thank you daddy." Bella said smiling at him. Then she turned to us. "You know sometimes you guys are _way_ to over protective." Bella said, crossing her arms over her chest and a small frown gracing her lips.

"I couldn't agree with you more Bella." Alice said. "Now come on... lets pick you out the most perfect outfit!" Alice said grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her towards the stairs. "When's the date?"

"Friday." Bella answered. Oh god! I couldn't believe this! She's going on a date with a vile, immature boy!

_Is this jealousy I feel coming off of you Edward?_ Jasper thought to me. I looked over at him to see him looking at me with his eyebrow raised. I sighed heavily and headed my way up stairs totally ignoring him.

I wasn't jealous! I couldn't be... Bella was my little sister... whats was there for me to feel jealous off? I mean... sure she was going out on a date... with a boy. But I couldn't be jealous of that boy.. I mean Bella's 13 and my sister. Nothing more... I was being protective... thats it.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

Oh! I couldn't believe Bella was going on her first date! I was ssssooo happy for her! But I was a little annoyed at Edward. I mean there was nothing for him to worry about. Him and Bella were going to be together one day. But of course I couldn't let him know this.... I had to let him and Bella find their way to eachother on their own. I soon felt a vision tugging on my conciousness so I quickly blocked my thoughts from Edward and let the vision take over my mind.

_"Bella." Edward whispered passionatly, brushing a strand of hair out of Bellas face. Bella blushed and smiled shyly at Edward. Bella looking to be about 16 reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. Edward closed his eyes and sighed. _

_"You don't know how long I've dreamt of doing that." Bella said. Edward opened his eyes and looked at Bella. He slowly bent down towards Bella. Bella's eyes were half closed when Edward spoke._

_"You dont know how long I've wanted to do this." He said before he crashed his lips to Bella's. Bella closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Edwards neck, while he wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand was tangled in her hair. Edward pulled back and whispered softly against Bella's lips. "I love you."_

"Rose! Esme!" I called running out of my room. "Will you come hunting with me?" I asked. They just _had_ to know this vision!

* * *

**Well there you go! I hope you liked it! Review please! Now onto the preview for chapter 8 in New Hope.**

**Preview**

**"How long have you been doing this to yourself?" He asked. I shrugged and looked down at my hands ashamed.**

**"This would have been my first time." I murmured. **

**"Well thats a relief......look you just dont seem normal you know? You don't seem like your old 'happy go lucky' self."**

**"And?" I asked.**

**"Are you depressed?" He asked. Depressed? Hmm..... lets see..... maybe.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well i must say i have the sweetest readers!!! your guys comments are so nice!!! most of them make me say 'aawwwww thats sssooo sweet.' I know im pathetic but hey... anywho... This chapter is all about Bella's first date.... and it's also about Edward realizing some....things.... so I hope you enjoy chapter 12!!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine**

Chapter 12: First Kiss

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Aww!! You look so cute!" Momma cried. I smiled at her and looked at the full length mirror hanging on my closet door. I was in washed out skinny jeans, a purple cami with a white sweater over top, and white ballet flats.

"Well i'm not finished with her yet." Alice said. "I've still gotta curl her hair."

"Oh please! Can't you just leave my hair alone? Maybe put it up in a ponytail?" I begged.

"Bella..." Alice said, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. I looked over at momma in desperation begging for her to intervene.

"Alice.... let Bella put her hair up. She'll still look beautiful." She said.

"But thats so plain!" Alice whined.

"Alice...put Bella's hair in a ponytail." Mommy said walking into my room.

"Fine!" Alice groaned.

"Thank you." I said to mommy. She smiled at me and pushed me lightly into the stool at my vanity. Alice got to work at my hair while momma inspected my lipglosses.

"Esme... do you think Bella should wear the pink lipgloss or the clear minty lipgloss?" Momma asked.

"Im thinking... the minty lipgloss... that way her breath will smell good." Mommy said.

"Are you saying my breath stinks?" I asked, putting my hand over my heart pretending to be hurt. They all laughed and mommy shook her head.

"Of course not.... I was just saying." She said.

"Nah... it's okay, besides the minty lipgloss is my favorite." I said.

"There... i'm done." Alice said. "Though I still think you should have gone with the curls." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh well... maybe next time." I said.

"Oh oh oh! Are you hoping for another date?" Alice asked with a sly smile on her face. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Maybe..." I mumbled. All I got in return was a loud chorus of 'awws' around the room. "Okay... anyways... Where's my purse?" I asked.

"It's downstairs." Momma said.

"Alrighty." I said, heading downstairs.

"Well don't you look nice?" Daddy said, right when I walked into the living room. Emmet and Jasper turned to look at me and I heard Edward stop playing the piano. When he walked into the room his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a little bit. I blushed a bright red and quickly grabbed my purse off the table.

"Thanks.... Alice I'm ready to go!" I practically screamed.

"Wait... he's not picking you up?" Emmet asked.

"No Emmet he's not.... because he can't drive, 13 remember? And we figured it would be awkward if his parents picked me up... so we're meeting eachother there." I said.

"Oh.... that makes sense." He said. I just laughed and skipped out of the room.

"You two behave yourselves!" I heard Jasper say. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll be like little angels." I replied, walking out the door with Alice.

* * *

"Woah.." Trent said, when I met him outside the movie theatre. "You look great." I smiled shyly at him.

"Thanks." I replied. Trent reached out slowly and took hold of my hand making me blush more. "So what movie are we seeing?" I aksed.

"Oh... I was thinking G.I. Joe." He said. **(I know thats been out for a while.... but I cant think of any other movie)**

"Cool." I said, reaching into my purse to pull out my money.

"Hey." Trent said. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Im paying for everything." He said. I sighed.

"Come one... atleast let me pay for my ticket! I mean you'd be paying $18 for two tickets and then about $25 for food." I said. Trent sighed and looked at me.

"Fine you pay for your ticket but I buy your food." He said. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Okay... so what to you want to eat?" He asked me once we baught our tickets and were in line to get our food.

"Umm.... Junior Mints, and a Cherry Icy." I said.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

Bella... Looked....She looked beautiful. Unbelievably beautiful. I don't know whats wrong with me though! She's my sister! I can't be thinking about her like that! Besides to make it worse she's 13! That basically makes me a pedofile considering im really 108 years old! But god... She literally took my breath away when I saw her though.

I groaned and threw the book across the room. I can't even read because i'm thinking about her!

I heard Alice gasp and I was quickly pulled into her vision.

_Bella and Trent were standing infront of the movie theatre facing eachother, with shy smiles on their faces. Trent looked down at their clasping hands then looked back up at Bella. Trent then slowly started to lean towards Bella. Bella was blushing furiously and started to incline her head towards Trent. When their lips touched they were bothing smiling against eachother lips. When they finally pulled away Trent brought their intertwind hands up towards his fce and kissed Bella's hand._

No! I thought once Alice's vision ended. No! No! NO! He could'nt kiss Bella! My Bella!

My Bella......Oh god!

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

My first kiss! My very first kiss! Oh my god! It was perfect! But for some reason I thought of Edward when I was kissing Trent....weird.

"So how was it?" Alice asked. I blushed and looked down at my hands. "The date I mean...." She said.

"Oh! It was great! Trent is so sweet!" I said.

"Are you going to go out on another date with him?" Alice asked.

"Umm... maybe." I said. _Only if I dont think of Edward during the whole date again. _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Well there you go! I hope you liked it! Review please... now onto the preview for chapter 9 in New Hope. (this might look familiar...)**

**Preview**

**"Bella." He said looking at me sadly.**

**"I'm sorry...... I just can't" I cried.**

**"And why not?" He asked stepping closer to me.**

**"Why not?!? Edward look at me! What do you see? A girl with a burn mark covering the whole left side of her face! A girl with a long scar going down the whole left side of her body! A girl who-"**

**"I see I girl i'm in love with." Edward said cutting me off. **

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey hey hey!!!!! so this chapter is just a little something that shows the developements of Edward and Bella's realationship... sssoooo I hope you enjoy chapter 13!!!**

**P.S. Bella is 15**

**Disclaimer:SM owns twilight**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Do I love Edward?

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Heather! That's not fair!" I said throwing a piece of popcorn at her head.

"Hey how is that not fair? I so won!" She said.

"Yeah by peaking at my cards! I call for another round of Go Fish! And no cheating this time!" I said eyeing Heather.

"Bella can we please play Kings In The Corner or B.S. or something? I'm tired of Go Fish." Crystal said.

"Not until Heather admits she cheated or we have to do a rematch." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Where did you learn to be so stubborn from?" Emily asked. I shrugged.

"Oh just from a little pixie named Alice." I said.

"Hey!" Alice yelled from the kitchen. "I resent that!"

"Yeah but it's true!" I called back to her. "No another round of Go Fish or admit your defeat." I said to Heather. She sighed but nodded.

"Fine I cheated." She said.

"Ha! I knew it." I said.

"Okay... so Kings In The Corner or B.S." Crystal said.

"I'd like to play B.S." Emily said. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay so B.S. it is.... No Cheating Heather." Crystal said.

"What! God I only cheated on Go Fish!" Heather whined.

"Heather." I said in a motherly voice. "Whinings not attractive my dear." Everyone else laughed, while Heather stuck her tongue out at me.

"Just deal out the cards." Emily said with a smile on her face.

"Fine.. impatient are we?" I asked, dealing out the cards.

"AAHHH!!!!" Crystal screamed, jumping up from her sitting position on the floor.

"Woah Crystal!" I Said. "Whats wrong?"

"Where's the flicker?" She asked. I looked at her quizically until I looked at the T.V. and screamed along with her.

"I love this song!" I said.

"Exactly so find the flicker before we miss the beginning of it." She said.

"What are you all screaming about in here?" Jasper asked walking in with Alice and Edward behind him. I quickly turned up the volume and started to sing along with Heather, Crystal, and Emily.

"I haven't heard this song in forever." Heather said.

"I know it's such a cute song." I said.

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

"God I love that song." Crystal said.

"Yeah I know... I wish I knew a guy like that... or had that kind of romance." Emily said.

"You and I both sister." Heather said. Alice and Jasper walked out while Edward stayed. While the girls continued to gush about boys all I could do was stare at Edward and him back at me. Edwards eyes were shining with an unknown emotion, and he seemed to be looking at me as if he's never seen me before. His eyes were wide and he had an astonished look on his face.

All I could do was admire his beauty. The way his bronze hair was messed up from him running his fingers through it, the way his wide caramel colored eyes seemed to draw me in, and how full his pale pink lips looked.

I wanted to so badly hear his laugh or see his beautiful crooked smile. I suddenly wanted to run my fingers through his hair, and feel his lips against mine. I wanted to be held in his arms, and I wanted to hear him say he loved me..... I wanted to tell him I loved him.

Wait.... Do I love Edward?

The simple answer would be yes...yes I do.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

After all this time how could I have not seen it? How could I have not noticed her true inner beauty? How could I have denied my feelings for her?

How could I have starved myself from this revelation so long? How could I not have noticed that I loved her? How could I be so dumb as to not realize I thought of Bella as more than a sister? And most importantly of all......Does Bella love me back?

* * *

**Well there you guys go!!! Edward and Bella realize their feelings for eachother... and the song that you guys read is called Mary's Song (Oh my my my) By Taylor Swift... It truly is an adorable song... I love it.. Anyways review please.... now onto the preview for New Hope chapter 10**

**Preview**

**I looked at the scene infront of me with total shock.**

**How could he? How could he do this to me!?! He said he loved me! He said he needed me...but now I see that, that was a lie.**

**I looked over at Alice to see her looking at Edward with anger on her face.... Thats probably because he broke their secret...Thats probably because he showed that I was just a charity case....**

**But I honestly do feel bad for him... I mean he is the one who had to touch me... to kiss me.**

**I quickly bolted out the door never to come back here and see them again. **


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY!!!!! wassup? wow the response i got for chapter 10 in New Hope was CRAZY!!! anywho..... I just wanted to say that Bella is still 15 in this chapter.... and a lil' somethin' somethin' is gonna happen at the end of this chapter... sssoooooo enjoy chapter 14!!**

**Disclaimer: Juliet: Twilight, oh twilight... who for owns thou twilight?? **

**Me: Well it's not me..

* * *

**

Chapter 14: I love you

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Alice?" I asked knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in." I heard her call. I slowly opened her door and saw her watching T.V. with Jasper.

"Hey Jasper." I said. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"I suspect you wanna talk with Alice?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "Alright." When he was gone Alice smiled and patted the spot next to her. I sat down next to her and looked at my hands.

"I'm really confused Alice." I said with a sigh.

"I know Bella.... Look I know what your feeling may be difficult, but we're all here for you." She said. Oh of course she's already seen this.... Why couldn't she have told me I'd fall in love with Edward?

"But what about him?" I asked.

"What about him?" She replied.

"Your not gonna make this easy are you?" I asked. Alice smiled and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not." She said. I sighed and leaned my head against her shoulder.

"Why does life have to be so hard?" I asked.

"Because if it were easy it wouldn't be fun." She said.

"Fun? You call wallowing in self pity fun?" I asked her. Alice laughed and patted my head.

"Your not wallowing in self pity..... besides you might be surprised at what you find out when you open up your heart."

"Open up my heart..... To Edward you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know.... Is that what I mean?" Alice asked.

"UGH!" I groaned. Alice laughed and pushed me out of her bed.

"Just go talk to him." She said.

"But-"

"Go!" Alice said cuting me off. I glared at her but she just smiled sweetly at me.

"Fine." I said. I slowly walked out of Alice's room and towards Edwards. God what was I going to say to him? 'Oh... Even though your my brother i'm compeletly in love with you?' Ha! Nope I don't think so. When I reached Edwards door I took a deep breath.

"Edward.... Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. When I opened his door I saw him laying on his couch listening to music. Edward slowly sat up and smiled at me, causing my heart rate to speed up and my breath catch in my throat. His beauty stunned me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I um..... I need to talk to you." I said nervously. Edward slid over on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him. When I sat down I could feel Edward's eyes on my but I kept my head down and used my hair as a shield.

"Hey..." Edward said, putting his finger under my chin and lifting my face up so I could meet his eyes. "You can tell me anything. You know that right?" I nodded and cleared my throat.

"God... this is embarssing." I said. Edward looked at me curiously but didn't say anything. "I.... umm, you know what? Never mind." I said. I stood up and started to leave when I felt a cold strong hand grab me by my elbow.

"Bella." Edward said turning me around. "Please tell me." He begged. Edward's beautiful golden eyes were pleading, and his bottom lip was poking out in a little pout. _God.... I just wanted to grab his face and bite down on that lip and- _Oh! Woah, woah stop right there! "Please." He breathed sending his fantastic sent towards me. I breathed it in and closed my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered with out even thinking. It was quiet for a couple of seconds, causing me to realize what I said and snap my eyes open. Edward was looking at me with and unreadable expression on his face, but there was something burning beneath his eyes. "I.... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that... maybe I should go." I said pulling out of his grasp.

"No." Edward said. He quickly pulled me towards him into a hug. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist, and relaxed when he didn't push me away. "You shouldn't be sorry." He whispered kissing the top of my head. I smiled a little and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath taking in his glorious scent.

"You smell good." I murmured against his chest. Edward laughed which caused me to blush. Edward pulled back slightly and lifted my face up towards his. Edward started leaning in closer to me which caused my heart to speed up again. Edward smirked porbably from hearing my heart.

"You know..." Edward whispered in my ear his lips brushing agaisnt my cheek. "I love you too." I gasped and pulled back slightly to look at him.

"Really?" I asked. Edward smiled and nodded.

"But..." He said, brushing the back of his hand against my cheek, causing me to blush. "Maybe... we should wait... before we do anything, or what not." I nodded at him.

"I completely agree." I told him honestly. "It's just that I wanted to get it off my chest."

"I understand... besides im glad you did." He said. "Because if you didn't I wouldn't have been able to do this." Edward ran his hand down my cheek, to the side of my neck, and lightly trace his hand down my arm causing me to shiver. Edward then wrapped his arm around my waist, while his other hand tangled in my hair, and pulled on it slightly so my neck was visible.

Edward leaned down and kissed my shoulder, causing me to gasp. Edward then slowly made his way up my neck, causing my eyes to roll back slightly in pleasure. God knows i've never been kissed like this before.

When Edward finally reached my face, he then ever so lightly kissed the corner of my mouth. I sighed happily and slowly opened my eyes to look at Edward.

"Like I said... we should wait." He said with a smiled. I nodded numbly.

"Uh-huh." Was all I could manage to say. Edward laughed and shook his head. When I finally gained my senses, I smiled shyly at him. "I should... I should go." I said. Edward nodded at me and slowly ran his thumb over my cheek. I backed up and slowly made my way towards the door, not turning around until I felt my back hit it. I gave him a small wave and left.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

She loves me.... Just like I love her....

Oh god right now i'm pretty sure you couldn't find a happier man.... or vampire.

* * *

**Well there you guys go... and I'm sorry for the shortness of it... but it was just a filler chapter.... I'm pulling out the big cahuna's in the next chapter though... I promise you that. Anyways.... review please!! now on to the preview for chapter 11 in New Hope...**

**Preview**

**As I looked down at her pale body I knew that I wouldn't be able to contain me anger. My eyes flashed up towards Edward and I growled at him.**

**"This is your fault... she's in here because of you!" I yelled. "Why did you let that slut climb all over you, hmm Eddie boy?" Edward stood up and let go off Bella's hand.**

**"Shut up Rose! This has nothing to do with you!" He yelled.**

**"Nothing to do with me? To hell it doesn't! She's my best friend Edward and all you did was break her heart and put her in the hospital!" I yelled.**

**"Rose if you don't-"**

**"Screw you." A weak voice said cutting him off. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola!!!! okay well all I want you guys to know is that Bella is 16 in this chapter!! and also one of Alice's visions is gonna come true WOOH!!! anyways...... enjoy chapter 15!!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine..............

* * *

**

Chapter 15: A year

**Bella P.O.V.**

It's been a year... A whole year, and nothing has happened between me and Edward. I mean I know he thought we should wait and take it slow or whatever... but _still!_ I'm a girl... I have needs... and after the way he kissed in his room last year, he can't expect me to sit on my thumbs and be a good little girl.

I wish we could just get past the little hand brushes, or the staring... I want more from him!

I want to kiss him, to run my fingers through his hair, to caress his face, to have him hold me, to tell him I love him. But I can't.... I just have to wait for Edward to make the move.... He is the one who said we should take it slow.... so until he wants me I'll be patient.... Even If I don't think I'll last that long.

God why do boys have to be so frustrating?! So annoying? So stupid!

"God boys are stupid!" I said to myself.

"Oh now now." I heard momma say. I quickly turned around shocked, and blushed.

"Oh... hey momma." I said. She laughed and walked into my room.

"So.... do you know what today is?" She asked.

"Uh..... Saturday?" I said, more like a question.

"Uh-huh." Momma said giving me a slow nod. I stared at her for a second until realization hit me.

"It's saturday!" I screamed. Momma laughed and shook her head. "Oh my god! Well what are we waiting for? Come on!" I said, grabbing her cold hand and running towards the stairs.

"Alice!" I yelled barraling down the stairs, and surprisingly not tripping. "Come on we need to go! I thought you wanted to come with me when I bought my first car." I said.

"I'm comin', i'm comin'." She said walking out of the kitchen.

"Bella." Daddy said. I turned to look at him and smiled. "Don't go to over the top." He said.

"Oh I won't... it's these two you need to worry about." I said pointing to Momma and Alice. Daddy laughed and nodded.

"Right.. Rose, Alice... This is Bella first car... so nothing to fancy, got it?" He asked. Momma sighed but nodded, while Alice pouted.

"Fine... alright..let's go!" Alice said. I laughed and followed Momma and Alice outside. We hopped into Alice's porsche and took off.

* * *

"Oh! What about this one?" Alice asked prancing over to a flashy Mercedes.

"Uh..... no." I said, looking around the lot. Then I found the perfect one. "Jackpot!" I screamed running over to the car.

"Oh... A Honda Civic 1.8 VMT..... not bad." Momma said.

"But.... come on! What about the Mercedes?" Alice whined.

"Daddy already has a Mercedes we don't need another one... besides I like this one." I said.

"Ugh... fine." Alice said.

"Alrighty... We'll get it." Momma said.

"YES!" I screamed. "I call driving it home!"

* * *

When we pulled up the driveway everyone was standing outside.

"Wow... thats a nice car Bella." Mommy said once I got out. "I'm glad Alice didn't push you to get something flashy."

"Hey!" Alice said, hopping out of the porsche. Mommy just laughed and went to take a closer look at my car.

"Oh... maybe now we can race!" Emmet said.

"Not a chance Emmet." Daddy said. I laughed at Emmets disgrunteld face.

"Fine." Emmet said with a heavy sigh. Jasper and Daddy rolled their eyes at him and walked over to my car.

"Hey Bella?" Edward whispered, touching my arm lightly.

"Yeah?" I said, trying to ignore the electrical feeling in my arm, form his touch.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh.... sure." I said, following him towards the backyard. "Okay... so what's up?" I asked him once we were at a stand still. When Edward didn't anything I got a little nervous. "Do you like my car?" I asked him. Edward chuckled quietly.

"Yes I like your car..... but that's not what I wanted to talk about." He said. I waited patiently, my stomach tied in knots.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

This was it.... I'm finally going to come out and say it....

"Bella... I...I want to be with you." I said. I watched as a slow smile spread across her beautiful face.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded and smiled at her. "I want to be with you too." She whispered as if she were embarrassed. Oh thank god! I felt a warm feeling spread through my entire body, as a thought over came me. I looked deep into Bella's gorgeous brown eyes.

"Bella." I whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Bella blushed and smiled shyly at me. Ever so slowly she reached her hand out and placed her warm hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and sighed leaning into her touch a little bit.

"You don't know how long I've dreamt of doing that." Bella said. I opened my eyes and looked at her. Slowly I bent towards Bella breathing in her glorious sent. Bella's eyes were half closed when I spoke.

"You don't know how long i've wanted to do this." I said, before I crashed my lips onto Bella's. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, I wrapped one arm around her waist, as my other hand tangled into her soft hair, pulling her closer to me. Bella moved her soft lips slowly against mine. After what felt like hours, which was really probably a minute or two, I pulled back and whispered softly against her lips. "I love you." I felt Bella's lips curl into a smile, against mine.

"I love you too." She said. I sighed happily and pulled her into a another kiss. Only this time it was more hungry and urgent, rather than soft and gentle.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it!!! I mean their finally together! WOOH! Review please!!!! now onto the preview for chapter 12 in New Hope...**

**Preview**

**"You can't be serious." I said, looking at my dad in disbelieve.**

**"Bella.... you tried to kill yourself... thats not healthy." He said, looking at me sadly.**

**"Can't you just.... send me to a therapist?" I asked. My dad shook his head.**

**"Is there any other option besides a mental insitute!" I begged.**

**"Bella its not a mental institute." My dad said. "But.... if you don't want to go to rehab..... you can live with the Cullen's.... Dr. Cullen did promise you'd be under great care... if you didn't want to go to rehab."**

**"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I said.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys!!!!! So I just wanted to say there might be a little drama in this chapter.... oh and someone asked me what happened to Trent.. well he just went POOF! in thin air... sssooooo.. anyways enjoy chapter 16!!!**

**P.S. Bella is 17 in this chapter..**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM**

Chapter 16: Collapse

**Bella P.O.V.**

Great we're moving again... I was really going to miss all my friends ecspecially Crystal. But atleast I was taking my car back with me. I sighed and slumped down in the seat.

"Whats wrong?" Edward asked, quickly looking at me before he turned his eyes back to the road. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm bored thats all....Hey Alice, Jazzy... do you guys wanna play I Spy?" I asked.

"Aww... Bells seriously?" Jasper asked, from the back seat.

"Yes seriously it'll be fun... won't it Alice?" I asked. Alice laughed.

"Yeah it will.. come on Jazz please." Alice pleaded. I heard Jasper sigh and I smiled.

"YAY!!" I said clapping my hands together. "Okay... I'll go first." I looked out the window at my surroundings and smiled at what I saw.

"I Spy with my little eye... something red." I said.

"Uh... the car in front of us?" Jasper said.

"Nope."

"That stop sign up ahead?" Alice asked.

"Nope."

"The car head lights?" Jasper asked.

"Nu-uh."

"OH!" Alice said. "The womens hand sticking out of the window... her nails!"

"Yep!" I said.

"Alice you cheated." Edward chimed in.

"What?!? I did not." Alice said. I turned to look at her.

"You cheated didn't you?" I asked. Alice smiled angelically at me. I groaned and sat back in my seat. Edward laughed and gave my hand a squeeze. I smiled at him and raised our entwined hands up to kiss the back of his hand. Edward turned and smiled at me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"Oh please stop." Jasper said. "I really don't feel comfortable watching my little sister be a lovey dovey."

"Well how do you think I feel when I catch my older brother and sister making out in the living room?" I asked. Alice and Edward laughed, and if Jasper could blush i'm pretty sure he would be right now.

I smiled sweetly at him and turned back around. I changed the channel on the radio station and smiled when Taking Chances came on. Alice patted me on the shoulder and started singing, I laughed and joined in soon after.

* * *

"Isn't that like... Incest or whatever?" I snobby blond whispered in the hallway as I and Edward were walking past holding hands.

"The whole family is togehter.... I'm pretty sure they'll have deformed babies." A girl with black hair replied back. I snapped my head around towards them and glared, I was about to tell them off when Edward lightly pulled at my hand. I looked over at him.

"Just leave it be." He said.

"But-"

"The people in Forks are closed minded, okay?" He said. "Just ignore them." I sighed but nodded.

"Fine." I grumbled. When we walked into the cafeteria I saw Momma, Emmet, Alice, and Japer already at a table. I sat down with them while Edward went to go get the food.

"What crawled up your pants and died?" Emmet asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Some of the kids here are really grating on my nerves." I said.

"Oh just ignore them." Alice said.

"I'm trying but still."

"You want me to beat them up for you?" Emmet asked fleing his muscles. I laughed and shook my head. Edward placed the tray of food infront of me and kissed my temple as he sat down. I smiled and popped a french fry in my mouth.

I heard Alice gasp and saw Edward stiffen.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

_Bella was sitting on the fronch porch reading a book when a car horn honked. Bella looked up startled to see a sleek black car pulling up the drive. _

_"Ummm..... Guys?" Bella called out nervously as a man in a suit walked out of the car. _

_"Are you Isabella?" The man asked. Soon the whole family walked out and stared at the man confused._

_"Yes..." Bella said slowly._

_"Well... Isabella... Your parents...." He said trailing off._

_"Renee and Charlie are not my paents." Bella said with venom in her voice._

_"Yes.. well ma'am they have escaped." He said._

_"They... what?! How the heck did they escape? And why?" Bella asked shocked._

_"Well your father-"_

_"Charlie." Bella said cutting him off._

_"Charlie... We're not sure how he escaped but he busted out your mother.... and the reason is because they want you." He said._

_"They want me?" Bella asked. The man nodded._

_"Yes through the conversations they were allowed to have.....they said they wanted you....dead." He said. Bella looked at the man shocked. Bella stumbled backwards._

_Then she collapsed into Edwards arms._

I gasped and looked over at Edward. Edwards eyes were dark and he looked ready to kill.

"What?" Bella said. "What happened?"

"I..... This isn't the place or time to tell you." I said.

"Why? What do you mean?" Bella asked looking between me and Edward.

"I'll kill them." Edward growled.

* * *

**Well there you have it!!! I hope you guys liked it.... Review please!!!! Now onto the preview for chapter 13 in New Hope**

**Preview**

**"What do you want Edward?" I asked him.**

**"You." He said simply. I laughed and shook my head.**

**"You must think i'm stupid." I said, picking a the medical tape covering my arm. "I'm will never be made a fool of again."**

**"But Bella you dont nderstand I love you." He said.**

**"Yeah well you should have thought about that before you made out with a slut, and didn't stick up for me when she was being a bitch." I said.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys... I wanted to talk to you....seeing as most people read this more other than New Hope... but i'm planning on writing ANOTHER story!!!! I know crazy right? I mean writing three stories AND trying to keep up with school work?? It's hectic but hey I love a challenge... anyways.... I wanted to give you guys a preview of my new story and see if you like it... if you do then I'll try to have it up by next week AND you'd also get previews for new chapters in New Hope!! SOOOO yeah... anyways here you go...**

**Make Love Not War**

**Bella is a recovering anorexic and bulemic... She's still in a fragile state when the Cullens move into town and shake up her world. **

**While dealing with a dark and horrible past and trying to recover, Bella can't help but be drawn to the strange beautiful people. **

**Soon love starts to bloom and friendships are born... but the Cullens can't help to feel Bella is hiding something.**

**Before they find out what's wrong and can help, Bella's past comes back and takes them all by storm.... making them almost loose someone dear and beloved to them all.**

**"Bella? Are you sick?" Alice asked me, handing me a cup of water.**

**"Uh... yeah." I said, flushing the toilet. I quickly stood up and wiped my mouth off. "I haven't exaclty been feeling... up to par." I said.**

**"Bella..." Alice said obviously realizing I wasn't telling the truth.**

**"Look.. please don't tell anyone.... it was a one time thing.. I was stressed out thats all.... I'm better now I swear, it won't happen again." I said, in a pleading voice. Alice sighed but nodded. **

**"Come on." She said grabbing my hand. "We're gonna be late for the party." I smiled and trailed after her, glad she baught my story. No need to let them know i've been doing this for two weeks.**


	21. Chapter 21

****

Okay real quick... someone asked if Bella is pregnant for my new story Make Love Not War..... and no Bella isn't pregnant.... she Bulemic, and Anorexic..... and as you know bulemics make them selfs puke after everymeal...eeeewwwwww... but yeah, and actually i'm still debating on wether the Cullens should be Vamps or humans in this story... so tell me what you think they should be..... anyways onto chapter 17!!!! WOOH!

**Discliamer: Machu Picchu!!! Idk why i said that.. but twilight isn't mine...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Calm down

**Bella P.O.V.**

For the past week now my whole family has been breathing down my neck and watching me like hawks..... It was getting really annoying. Though everytime I asked what their problem was they'd say nothing. Edward was the worst though.... I mean he knows I hate it but he wont leave me alone.... not that I mind speending extra time with him because that results in more make out sessions.... but still.

So sneaky me.. note the sarcasm. I go sit outside on the front porch steps and pull out the book I was reading, Adored. Just as I was geting to the tenth chapter I heard a car honk startling me. I look up to see a sleek black car pull up. I stand up slowly and take a step back.

"Ummm....... guys." I call out nervously, as I see a man in a suit step out of the car.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" The man asked. Then I felt the presence of my family converge around me, making me calm down.... or maybe that was Jasper calming me down.

"Yes..." I said slowly.

"Well... Isabella... Your parents...." He said trailing off. My... parents? Wait he can't mean....

"Renee and Charlie are not my parents." I said with venom in my voice. I do _not_ want to be associated with them in anyway.

"Yes.. well ma'am they have escaped." He said.

"They... what?! How the heck did they escape? And why?" I asked shocked.

"Well your father-"

"Charlie." I said cutting him off.

"Charlie... We're not sure how he escaped but he busted out your mother.... and the reason is because they want you." He said.

"They want me?" I asked, the fear growing inside me. The man nodded.

"Yes through the conversations they were allowed to have.....they said they wanted you....dead." He said. I looked at the man shocked, and stumbled backwards.

The last thing I could remember was collapsing into Edward cold arms.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

I've said it once and i'll say it again... I'll kill them.

If they get anywhere near my Bella, they'll never see living day light again. I swear to it.

"Edward." Alice said putting a hand on my shoulder to stop my pacing. "You need to calm down.... even though Bella fainted I can tell your stressing her out." I threw a quick look over at Bella to see her stiff unconcious form. I immediatly took a deep breath and relaxed myslef, and saw Bella's tense form do the same. I gave a small smile in took her small warm hand in mine.

"I'll snap their heads off." Rosalie said storming into the room. "I'll personally rip of Charlie junior if he even gets one foot near Bella." She growled.

"Rose calm down." Emmet said walking into the room behind her. "Don't you tell me to calm down Emmet! Some one wants to kill my daughter and your telling me to calm down!?" Emmet put his hands up as if in surrender.

"Okay Rosie im sorry... but please just take a deep breath." He said. Rosalie just sighed and walked over to us. She gently lifted up Bella's head and sat down placing Bella's head in her lap and running her fingers through her hair.

"Alice... when will Bella wake up?" Esme asked, looking at Bella concerned... seeing as she's been unconcious for over eight minutes.

"She'll wake up in three mintues and five seconds." Alice said.

* * *

**Esme P.O.V.**

My daughters life was in danger...... And there was nothing I could really do about it. I would do everything in my power to protect her, but right now I fely hopeless.

We don't know where Charlie and Renee are, and we don't know when they'll show up seeing as Alice's visions are blurry or are changing to rapidly. I sighed heavily remembering at how Bella woke up in tears after she fainted.

She seemed so fragile and lost...... she was almost like the little girl she was years ago when she was timid of everyone and everything. And all I could do was wrap her in my arms and whisper sweet calming nothings in her ear, while she cried and clung to me for dear life.

"Mommy?" She said sounding like she did when she was three, after she calmed down a little. "Am I going to die?" Those five words broke my dead heart and all I did was crush her to me.

"No... I wont allow it." I responded before she broke down and started to cry again.

Right now though Bella was asleep, with Edward laying next to her. Being her gaurdian. I laid my head down on Carlisle's chest and took a deep breath.

"Esme? Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to loose Bella.... My little girl." I said. Carlisle hugged me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

"We won't loose our daughter.... I promise you that." He said with strength and calmness in his voice. Even though I could pick out the worry.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

_"Now you'll finally get what you deserved a long time ago you little slut." Charlie sneered. Bella flinched and took a timid step back._

_"I-" Bella said, but Renee cut her off._

_"You betrayed us......You don't deserve to live on this earth.... You were a mistake!" She yelled. Bella shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. Charlie pulled out a gun and smiled at Bella._

_"Now i'll be able to finish what I started." He said. Bella's eyes widened in shock and horror._

_"Please no-" She started to say but she was cut off by the loud crack of a gun being fired._

I screamed and fell to the floor dry sobbing.

"Alice? Alice honey, whats wrong?" Jasper said crouching down next to me.

"Bella." I chocked out.

* * *

**Tadaa!!!! I hope you liked it... and remember.... tell me if you think the Cullens should be humans or vamps in my new story.... anyways review please!!! now onto the preview for chapter 14 in New Hope.**

**Preview**

**I stared in shock at the glowing beautiful figure infront of me.**

**"Mom... your... I thought...." I said stumbling over my words.**

**"I'm supposed to be dead?" She said in a beautiful voice. I nodded numbly. Renee smiled sweetly at me. "Oh honey I am dead." She said. Then in a flash her beautiful glowing face changed. Her once healthy skin was a sickly gray color, and bone was sticking out in the places where she was badly burned. I saw a bug actually crawl out of her nose into an eye socket that was missing one eye. I gasped and covered up my mouth in disgust. Renee gave me a small smile and her face became beautiful again.**

**"Thats disgusting." Emmet said.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys!!! okay someone wanted to know what the song from a couple of chapters ago was... its called Mary's song (oh my my my) By: Taylor Swift..... Oh and guess what? Your going to get TWO previews!!!! One for New Hope and one for Make Love Not War!!!! WWWOOOOHHHHH!!!!!! anyways... I expect to have Make Love Not War up by tomorrow or thursday.... ssooo enjoy chapter 18!!!**

**Disclaimer: To own Twilight or not to own Twilight... that is the question... okay personally i dont know what that means.. but I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Shock

**Bella P.O.V.**

For the past three weeks i've been on edge, waiting for Charlie and Renee to show up. I mean everytime I turned a corner or opened a door I expected them to be there. I'm horrified, that they would want to kill me.

Life just never seemed to give me a break!

"Bella? Love are you okay?" I heard Edwards voice ask. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah... just thinking." I said. Edward gave me a small smile.

"Well I think it's bed time for the human." He said. I just stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to chuckle.

"Night Bella!" I heard Alice call form downstairs. I smiled.

"Night Alice... Goodnight everyone!" I said. I heard a chorus of 'goodnight' and 'sweet dreams.' I climbed into bed and snuggled into Edwards side, and breathed in his glorious scent.

"Are you sure you'll be okay tomorrow by yourself?" Edward asked worry and concern evident in his voice. I sighed.

"Yes Edward i'm sure.... I can't live my life in fear, because of Renee and Charlie... besides you guys wont be gone for long." I said. Edward sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"You're right." He said.

"Aren't I always?" I joked. Edward chuckled.

"Go to sleep Bella.... I love you." I smiled and leaned my head up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too." I said, cuddling up to him again.

_"Bella run!" Emmet screamed. I looked at Emmet quizically._

_"What? Why?" I asked. Emmet looked at me frantically before he took off. "Emmet!!" I yelled. Then I felt something cold grab my hand and looked to my left to see Alice._

_"Alice?" I asked. Alice didn't say anything she just looked in front of her tagging me along behind her. "What was wrong with Emmet?" I asked. When she didn't reply I tried to yank my hand out of her grip but she wouldn't let go. "ALICE!" I screamed. "Edward?!?!" I begged. "Edward please! Help me." I cried._

_"Hush." Alice said finally speaking._

_"Alice where are you taking me?" I asked. Alice just shook her head and pulled me into a clearing and I gasped. Momma, Edward, Mommy, Daddy, and Jasper were standing in a line with Emmet no where in sight._

_"Guys?" I said. _

_"Well there you are." A voice said. I whipped my head around to see Charlie and Renee walking up to me and Alice. I cringed into Alice's side, but she pushed me away from her. I looked at her hurt, only to see her skipping towards Jasper. I looked over at Edward desprately, but his face was cold and emotionless. My eyes widened and I started to breathe heavily. I slowly turned my attention back to Renee and Charlie._

_"Well.... lets get this over with." Charlie said._

_"What-" I started to say but was cut off when charlie jumped towards me and plunged a knife into my heart. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground._

"Bella.... Bella wake up!" Edwards urgent voice said. I gasped and shot up. I looked around myself frantically until my eyes finally landed on Edward.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Are you okay love?" Edward asked his eyes shining with worry. I just threw myself into his arms. Edwards cold arms wrapped around me protectively.

"I'm fine." I said after I calmed down. "Just had a bad dream is all." I said.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I said.

* * *

**Carlisle P.O.V.**

"Bella are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Edward asked. Bella sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes... now go!" Bella said shooing us out. I laughed at my daughter. "Catch a big bad animal for me." Bella said. Emmet smiled.

"Oh you know I will." He said. Bella laughed.

"Alright guys lets go." I said.

"Bye daddy." Bella said. "Bye guys."

"Bye Bella!" We said. Then we all took off. Planning to arrive back in about an hour. Little did we know that we'd be to late to protect the one who kept our family together.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I sighed and decided to go read my book out in the backyard for a while. I plopped myself down in the chair on the patio and opened up my book to the saved page. I was about five mintues into the book when a voice broke my concentration.

"Well this would be easier than I thought." A familiar voice said. I quickly looked up and gasped. I shot out of my chair, dropping my book, and stared in shock at the people infront of me.

"Charlie... Renee?" I asked.

"Hello Bella." Renee said.

"I... what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well isn't obvious?" Renee asked. Charlie chuckled and glared at me, taking a couple of more steps closer to me.

"Now you'll finally get what you deserved a long time ago you little slut." Charlie sneered. I flinched and took a timid step back.

"I-" I said, but Renee cut me off.

"You betrayed us......You don't deserve to live on this earth.... You were a mistake!" She yelled. I shook her head as I felt a tear rolled down my cheek. Charlie pulled out a gun and smiled at me.

"Now i'll be able to finish what I started." He said. My eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Please no-" I started to say but was cut off by the loud crack of a gun being fired. I felt something hard hitting me, making me fall towards the ground. The last thing I remember before darkness over took me were enraged growls.

* * *

**Well there you guys go!! Review please! now onto the preview for New Hope and Make Love Not War....**

**New Hope preview.....**

**I took my pill and started to head downstairs. I skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs when I heard an familiar voice. I slowly walked into the room where the voice was coming from.**

**"What are you doing here?" I said through clenched teeth, when I saw the person the voice belonged to. The slut smiled at me.**

**"So now your harboring her?" She said.**

********

**Make Love Not War preview.....**

**I don't know what it was but something about this frail girl fascinated me. She looked up as if she sensed the eyes of my whole family on her.**

**Her big, round, haunting brown eyes connected with mine until she snapped her eyes to the rest of my family. Then she looked back at me and gave me a small sad smile before she looked back down at her barily eaten tray of food.**

**"Bella?" I girl with light brown hair asked. Bella looked over at the girl.**

**"Yes Angela?" She asked in a feather light voice. **

**"Are you feeling alright?" The Angela girl asked, flickering her eyes toward Bellas tray of food and then back up to her. Bella sighed, and stuffed a french fry into her mouth.**

**"I'm fine...see?" She said pointing towards her mouth.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys!!!! well i'm in a very good mood today... i got a new phone thats in purple... hehe.... AND my little brother lost his voice, now I wont have to listen to his constant talking! well anyways... I hope you enjoy chapter 19!!!!**

**Diclaimer: I only own twilight in my wildest dreams..**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Change

**Edward P.O.V.**

"Alice!" I screamed. "Will we make it?" I asked.

"Run faster Edward, PLEASE!" Alice begged. I nodded and pushed myself forward. Oh god I couldn't believe we were so stupid as to leave! I couldn't loose Bella! I just couldn't! She was my life and if I lost her I would surely die.

When the backyard came into view, I let myself feel a little sliver of hope.

"You betrayed us......You don't deserve to live on this earth.... You were a mistake!" I heard Renee yell. Oh god Bella!

"Now i'll be able to finish what I started." I heard Charlie say. I saw him raise the gun at Bella. NO! I ran faster, and heard him fire the gun. I quickly ran to Bella and knocked her to the ground, in hopes the bullet would miss her. I didn't have time to inspect her though, I was out to kill.

"You dickhead!" I growled at Charlie. His eyes widened in shock.

"Where did you come from?" He asked. Just then my whole family came out of the forest, growling and hissing. Renee backed into Charlie, her eyes wide.

"Carlisle... go check on Bella, please." I said through clenched teeth. Carlisle nodded, but growled at them before he rushed over to Bella. I quickly rushed over to charlie and grabbed his throat. He made an odd sound and looked at me shocked.

"Charlie! You let go of him!" Renee yelled. I glared at her and motioned for Rose to grab her. Rosalie came and grabbed Renee by the throat.

"If you killed my daughter I'll personally rip your throat out!" Rosalie yelled, fire flaring in her eyes. Renee's face paled, and she tried to gulp, but just chocked since Rose was holding her throat to tightly.

"She deserves to die." Charlie chocked out. I whipped my head toward him, and gripped his throat tighter. His eyes seemed to pop out of his head slightly and he tried to claw at my hands.

"Carlisle how is she?" I asked.

"She was shot." He choked out. NO! I felt my dead heart break and then anger coursed through me. Rosalie growled and grabbed the gun that Charlie had dropped and held it to Renee's head.

"Is she okay?" I asked. I didn't save her! I couldn't make it in time!

_It's bad Edward. She's bleeding to much._ Carlisle thought to me. I roared in anger and agony, and threw Charlie across the lawn. Renee screamed and scquirmed in Rose's grasp. Rose growled and slammed the gun on Renee's head.

"You know... this could be the perfect alibi... I could shoot you..... I could say it was for self defense." Rosalie said. Renee looked at Rose with fear in her eyes, and I saw blood trickle down her forehead from where Rose must have hit her.

"Maybe we should have her watch us kill Charlie." Alice said. I smiled over at Alice.

"I think we should." I agreed.

_Edward._ Carlisle said. I looked over at him and raised and eyebrow. _We have to change her... its the only way, she's loosing to much blood._

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

All I could her were screams of terror and pain. What was going on?

"Charlie!" I heard Renee yell. Charlie.... What were- Ow! I tried to cringe away from the pain I felt pierce into my neck, but I found that I couldn't move. I soon felt something pierce into my wrists and ankles. What was going on? What was piercing through my skin? Why did it hurt so bad?

"You'll be okay Bella." I heard a voice say. What did he mean? What was I-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I heard myself scream in agony. I was fire! Someone put it out! Please! I felt tears roll down my cheeks from the unbearable pain.

"Edward! Mommy! Alice! Momma! Daddy! Someone PLEASE!" I begged. "It hurts!" I whimpered.

"I know Bella... it's okay." I heard a voice like honey say. I cringed as I felt the fire grow stronger.

"Bella... it's okay, you'll be okay." A velvety voice said. I felt my lip quiver but kept my mouth shut. The velvet voice sounded upset by my screaming. I couldn't cause it anymore pain.

* * *

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

After we so nicely got rid of Charlie and Renee, and called the police, we've been waiting for Bella's change to be complete.

It's been very difficult on us to see her in so much pain. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and wish the pain away.... but I knew that wouldn't do anything.

"Alice.... how much longer until she wakes up?" Esme asked taking Bella's hand in hers.

"Ten more hours." She said. I sighed and looked at Bella. Only ten more hours left Bella..... Only ten more hours.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

How long have I been burning? Minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years?

How much longer will I be in pain for? Why Couldn't I just wake up from this horrid dream?

I felt the fire slowly decrease from my fingers and toes. Is it almost over?

"Alice? How much longer?" I heard... who was that? Edward? Oh Edward, please help me this pain is unberable!

"Two more minutes." I heard a perky voice say.... Alice that had to be Alice. Two more minutes? Two more minutes of -OH!

I felt my heart beat pick up rapidly and gasped, at the feeling of the fire growing stronger in my chest.

"Bella?" Edward asked. But I couldn't answer him, I was to stunned by the fire in my chest.

"50 seconds." Alice said. My heart rate picked up ten fold and the fire grew. I felt my chest rise up from whatever I was laying on and then slump back down. After two more weak slow heart beats my heart stopped and the fire dissappeared.

I kept my eyes closed and didn't move a muscle, in fear the fire would reapper.

"Bella?" Edward asked. When I didn't move Edward sighed. "Bella.... open your eyes love." He said. I slowly opened my eyes, because I couldn't deny him anything. When my eyes were opened I gasped at the clarity of my vision.

* * *

**Well there you guys go!!!!! I hope you all liked it! Review please!!!!**

**Okay real quick... I'm thinking about giving up on New Hope.... i'm tired of writing a crappy story like New Hope... so I might drop it.... I don't know yet....**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys!!!!!!! wassup? Okay ssoooo i just wanted to let you guys know there's only ONE chapter left in this story!!!!!! And Also I am dropping New Hope.... I just dont see where its going... and like i said earlier it sucks.... sssooo sorry to the people who actually liked the story..... Anyways enjoy chapter 20!!!!**

**Disclaimer:Lalalala..... anyways i dont own Twilight!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20: One year

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Bella?" I heard Edwards voice say. I moved to sit up but once I made the decision to do so I realized I was already sitting. My eyes widened and I looked over towards Edward, and saw the rest of the family standing behind him.

"Edward?" I asked. Oh my god! "My voice!" I said shocked. It was totally different! It sounded like bells, and soft wind. It was beautiful. Edward smiled and walked over towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I just nodded at him stunned.

"What happened?" I asked. "Where are Charlie and Renee? Am.... Why am I a Vampire.... not that I object, but why?" I asked. Every gave me a small smile.

"Bella..... Charlie and Renee are.... dead. We're sorry honey." Momma said. I looked at her confused.

"Their dead?" I asked. She nodded at me looking sad. "Well.....That's.... that's a relief." I said. Everyone looked at me a little shocked except for Alice and Edward. "What?" I asked. "You Can't seriously think that would upset me." I said hopping down from the inprompto bed they had set up.

"But Bella.... they were your parents." Mommy said. I shook my head at her.

"No.... You, Momma, and Daddy are my parents.... I mean sure they put me on this earth.... but they didn't love me....... not like you all do." I said. Mommy smiled at me and looked over at Edward. "So about my other question."

"What do you remember?" Edward asked. I sighed and closed my eyes. I remember fire.... unbearable painful fire, I remember screaming, and wishing for death to come-

"Bella! Stop!" I heard a voice say. I gasped and opened my eyes.

"What?" I asked. Everyone was looking at me amazed and shocked.

"How'd you do that?" Alice asked.

"Do what?" I asked, completely confused.

"We.... we saw and heard, and felt what you felt." Emmet said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you closed your eyes..... and tried to remember, our sight when black. Like we were seeing the insides of our eyelids too, and we could feel what you were feeling.... hear what you were hearing." Daddy said.

"I.... What?" I asked.

"Try it again Bella." Daddy said. I looked at him awkwardly but did as he told. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_"You betrayed us......You don't deserve to live on this earth.... You were a mistake!" Renee yelled. I shook my head as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Charlie pulled out a gun and smiled at me._

_"Now i'll be able to finish what I started." He said. My eyes widened in shock and horror._

_"Please no-" I started to say but was cut off by the loud crack of a gun being fired. I felt something hard hitting me, making me fall towards the ground. The last thing I remember before darkness over took me were enraged growls._

I sighed and opened my eyes. Everyone looked a little dazed. "That's basically all I remember." I said.

"Wow..... So that's what it feels like to cry.....I totally forgot what that felt like." Emmet said. I looked at him strangely. Momma sighed and shook her head.

"So that's all you remember?" Daddy asked. I nodded.

"Well..... The bullet did hit you Bella. It hit a main artery, and you were loosing alot of blood..." Edward said. I nodded and looked over at him.

"So this was your only choice?" I asked. Edward nodded. I smiled at him and turned to look at Emmet. "Now we can really wrestle." I said. Emmet smiled at me.

"Bring it on squirt." He said. I laughed and shook my head.

"First off I think Bella should go hunting.... and we should look further into what she did earlier.... I think we found her ability." Daddy said.

* * *

A year.... That was one year ago. I've been a vampire for a whole year. It been a pretty hectic year too. What with winning my wrestling matches against Emmet, and working on my ability. Which was pretty cool. I mean not could I only show them what I remember, but I could also show them what I would want to do. It came in handy.

"Bella." Alice said walking towards me.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could choose between the two wedding dressing I picked out for you." She said. Oh yeah... and did I mention that Edward and I were getting married?

"Alice I told you I don't care what dress you choose.... as long as it's nothing to out there." I said following her over towards the computer.

"Yeah... well still." She said.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

_"Edward?" Bella asked, walking into the room. I looked up at her and gasped. Bell was wearing a silk robe, untied so I could clearly see her assests._

_"Bella." I said. She smiled at me and closed the door behind her. _

_"Since everyone is out hunting... I thought we could... play?" She said, twirling the string of the robe around her finger._

_"I..." I said trailing off. Bella walked over to where I was laying down on the bed, and slid the robe off of her shoulders. She slowly crawled on the bed towards me. "Bella-" _

_"Shh..." She said putting her finger over my lips. She moved so she was straddeling me. Lust coming over me I sucked on the finger that she still had against my lips. Bella moaned, removed her finger from my mouth, and kissed me with hunger. I tangled my fingers into her silky hands and moaned when she ground into me._

"Bella!" I snapped. Finally able to push what she was sending me out of my head. I heard her laugh downstairs along with Alice.

"Well be able to do that soon! Only one more week." Bella called up to me. I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair. Bella was seriously going to be the death of me.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Bella!" I said.

"Yeah?" She said looking up from her book.

"So the boys are gonna be home soon." I told her. Bella looked at me strangley then she looked over at Esme and Rosalie. They both shrugged at her and looked over at me.

"And?" Bella asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"And you should make them all visualize something.... Look I had a vision where Jasper, Emmet, and Edward are gonna want to wrestle after they get home. So I was thinking you could think of something, while their wrestling.... you know visaulize that you'd want them to do stuff with eachother...." I said trailing off suggestively. Bella, Rose, and Esme bursted out laughing.

"Oh Bella honey you have to do that!" Rose said. Bella nodded and smiled.

"You tell me what you want me to do and i'll make them see it." Bella said. I smiled at Bella and laughed. This is going to be a great eternity!

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it!! Remember there's only one chapter left in this story! Review please!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys!!!! okay i've got one word for you!!! SEQUEL!!!!!! yep thats right! i'm making a sequel to this story! I just can't seem to let it go!!!! ssoooo yeah!!!! **

**Okay so im going to give you guys a preview of the sequel!!! but I should tell you real quick.. this isn't a chapter... i'll put up the last chapter on friday....**

**Sequel: All Is Fair In Love And War**

**"Bella?" I heard Edward say in a broken voice.**

**"I'm so sorry." I whispered, keeping my head down. "But if... if I don't join them... they could kill you guys." **

**"Bella honey.. please. We can work this out!" Daddy begged. I shook my head and sighed.**

**"No we can't! I said in a bitter voice. "Don't you see it's the only way?!? Why won't you just let me go?"**

**"Bella-"**

**"No!" I screamed cutting Edward off. I then closed my eyes, and envisioned them being ripped apart and burned. "This is what will happen if you don't let me go." I whispered to them, even though I knew they couldn't hear me. I then turned and bolted out the door leaving them in the horrible vision I put apon them.**

**Okay... well there you have it! I'll probably have the sequel up by saturday.... but since I have homecoming saturday it'll most likely be up sometime next week... i'm not exactly sure.**

**But i'll give you guys a solid date in a chapetr in Make Love Not War.....**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola guys!!! So guess what?!?!? This is the LAST CHAPTER! but fear not! because if you remember im making a sequel!!! WOOH! but anyways...... yeah. So i wont be able to update Make Love Not War until sunday cuz I have homecoming tomorrow.... and i'll have the sequel up probably by next friday? maybe earlier? It depends on my homework and junk... so have patience my dear ones!! anyways enjoy chapter 21!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: That thing you do

**Bella P.O.V.**

"You look beautiful." Edward murmured kissing my bare shoulder. I smiled and turned around in his arms.

"I thought I always looked beautiful to you." I said. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Yes you do, but now since your my _wife_ your even more ravishing." He said. I laughed and slapped his shoulder. I slipped out his arms and headed toward the bed.

"You know it was nice of mommy and daddy to lend their island to us." I said. "Isle Esme might just be my favorite place now." I said. Edward laughed and shook his head. I looked up at him and traced the bed sheets. "You know.... I can think of a few ways to make our honey moon ten times better." I said. I then slowly dipped down my left shoulder, and let the strap of my dress slid down it. I saw Edwards eyes widen.

"A little fiesty aren't we?" He choked out. I giggled and motioned for him to come forward.

"I might need a little help." I said. Edward nodded and walked towards me. I turned around so my back was towards him. I felt his hands trace my shoulders lightly, and then he started to slowly unzip my dress. The feel of his fingers on the bare skin of my back made me moan softly. When my dress was unzipped I felt the silk of the dress slid against my skin as it fell to the floor.

I slowly turned towards Edward with a shy smile on my face. And I knew if I were still human I would have been blushing like crazy. I reached towards Edward and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. Edward gazed into my eyes making it unable for me to look away. When his shirt was unbuttoned I slowly pushed it off his shoulders. I finally made myself brake his eye contact and I looked at his chiseled perfect chest.

"Your beautiful." I murmured. Edward chuckled lightly and put his finger under my chin so I would look up at him.

"No... you're beautiful Bella. You drive me crazy with your beauty." He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what you've done to me or how you have everyone wrapped around your finger..... but I guess its just that thing you do." I smiled up at him and captured his lips with mine.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He said. Then we fell towards the bed and became one.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

My Bella. My beautiful, selfless, funny, sweet Bella. You had me wrapped around your finger and in love with you since day one. And now I know... I know i'll be able to keep you and love you forever.

"I love you." She whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I replied. Then we fell towards the bed and became one.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

_"Edward." Bella sighed. Bella turned her head to the side as Edward began to kiss her neck. "Please." She begged. Edward looked up at her._

_"You sure?" He asked, lust clear in his voice. Bella nodded and bit her lip._

_"I love you." Edward whispered, before he-_

"Ekk!" I screamed.

"What Alice?" Jasper said.

"They consumated **(is that how you spell it?)** the marriage!" I screeched.

"Oh god." Jasper said.

"Alice!" Rose said appalled. "I don't need to know-"

"Seriously? God my little sister isn't a virgin any-" Emmet

"Please Alice.... I really didn't need to know that....." Carlisle

"Oh no... My baby girl is officialy grown up." Esme.

"Oh come on guys! This is great!" I said. Everyone looked at me skeptically.

"How is finding out my two children just lost their vriginity, a great thing?" Esme asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh let up... it was bound to happen sometime. Atleast Edward and Bella lost it to eachother." I said.

"Oh eww! A mental image I did not need Alice." Emmet whined.

"Ditto." Jasper mumbled.

"Whatever.... party poopers." I said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I sighed and laid my head against Edwards chest.

"When do you think we have to go back home?" I asked looking up at him. Edward shrugged and started to play with my hair.

"Whenever you want to go back." He said. I nodded and leaned up to kiss his jaw.

"I love you." I said.

"Forever?" Edward asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes... forever." I said. Edward smiled and kissed me hungrily. He growled and flipped us over so he was on top of me, making me giggle.

"I'll love you forever." He said, before he caught my lips in a searing kiss.

_Forever_. I thought wistfully.

**The End... for now atleast ;)**

* * *

**Okay.. so remember i'll have the next chapter to Make Love Not War up by sunday...and the sequel All Is Far In Love And War up by next friday!!! Anyways... review please!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys... Okay so in case some of you dont know this already the SEQUEL is UP!!!!! WOOH!!! and let me tell you this one will be more dramatic and action packed than That Thing You Do.... but anyways just wanted to let you all know.... and i'll be adding chapter two by tomorrow.... sssooo be on the look out!!!!**

**Now go read my darlings! haha :)**


End file.
